Complicated Love
by pinkvirgaELF
Summary: memiliki sahabat lawan jenis memang menyenangkan, namun resiko terbesarnya adalah jatuh cinta. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersahabat, namun semuanya menjadi rumit saat Sungmin ternyata jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun, sahabatnya sendiri. Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae, Soyou, etc. KyuMin,Haemin, etc. RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, etc.**

**Part : 1**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Tuk!_

"Shhh.. Fiuhhhhhhhh.." Sungmin menahan rasa geramnya saat lagi - lagi mendapat perlakuan jahil - berupa jitakan kecil di kepalanya - dari sahabatnya yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Kyu? Bisakah kau diam sebentar dan tidak menggangguku?" Protesnya sambil memiringkan badannya ke belakang dengan sedikit berbisik. Bagaimana tidak, di depan sedang ada Park Songsaengnim yang terkenal _killer_ itu sedang menjelaskan rumus - rumus matematika andalannya.

"Tidak bisa." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng.

"Huh! Dasar menyebalkan." Sungmin kembali menatap ke depan dan memperhatikan park seongsaengnim.

Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya sekali lagi saat merasakan seseorang menarik - narik rambutnya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!" Protesnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, silahkan keluar dari pelajaran matematika saya." Sungmin segera berbalik dan mencoba membela diri.

"Songsaeng, aku bisa jelaskan, aku.."

"Aku bilang keluar. Murid yang sibuk sendiri saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung alangkah lebih baik dikeluarkan dari kelas. Jadi, kalian berdua, keluar sekarang juga."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sesaat, menghela nafas beratnya untuk kesekian kali. Sungguh dia merutuki Kyuhyun di dalam hatinya. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki sahabat sejahil Kyuhyun yang selalu saja membuat dia rugi.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah santai dan sepertinya dengan senang hati keluar dari kelas Park seongsaengnim.

"Sudahlah, ayo keluar." Ajak Kyuhyun enteng.

Sungmin tidak menggubris omongan Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan ke depan kelas dan membungkuk di depan Park songsaengnim. "Mianhae songsaengnim." Lirihnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin, meskipun kentara sekali tidak ada raut menyesal di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kelasnya lalu mengejar Sungmin yang berjalan cepat di depannya.

"Noona. Tunggu aku." Serunya sambil berlari kecil.

"Ishh. Jangan dekat - dekat denganku Cho Kyuhyun."

"Noonaaa~ hanya karena hal ini kau marah padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan enteng.

Sungmin mendadak berhenti dan memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang hanya? Dikeluarkan dari kelas dan kau bilang 'hanya'? Tsk! Kurasa penilaian orang - orang tentang Cho Kyuhyun si jenius itu salah besar!"

Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman belakang sekolah. Lagi, Kyuhyun mengejarnya.

"Noona, mianhae. Kau tahu kan aku ini memang jahil. Kau sudah lama kan menjadi sahabatku. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman sekolah dan Kyuhyun pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama.

"Noona?"

"Cho Kyuhyun." Sungmin menoleh ke samping, tepat di mana dongsaeng kesayangannya sedang duduk. "Umurmu memang dua tahun di bawahku. Tapi kau itu pintar, bahkan bisa dikatakan jenius, hingga kau berhasil loncat kelas dan sekelas denganku. Jadi, biskakah kau bersikap dewasa dan tidak kekanakan lagi? Dan jangan selalu menganggap semua hal itu lelucon. Itu sangat menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan malas. Dia benci jika Sungmin sudah menceramahinya seperti ini. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa marah pada Sungmin. Dia sangat menyayangi Sungmin dan tidak bisa jika harus didiamkan oleh Sungmin.

Tentu saja cara yang akan dia pilih jika sudah begini adalah meminta maaf. "Mianhae noona." Lirihnya.

"Haaah. Sudahlah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ya, selalu seperti inilah akhirnya. Sungmin akan selalu memaafkan Kyuhyun. Sebanyak apa pun Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan padanya, sebanyak itu pula Sungmin memaafkannya.

"Gomawo noona." Seru Kyuhyun kegirangan sambil memeluk Sungmin sekilas.

Sungmin tersenyum tulus lalu mengangguk. "Hmm. Cheonman."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti siang aku mentraktirmu makan ice cream ? Hm?"

Sungmin terkikik, "baiklah, terserah kau saja, Kyu."

Seperti itulah persahabatan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka tidak bisa terlepas satu sama lain. Kadang mereka terlihat seperti adik kakak, kadang seperti ibu dan anaknya, bahkan kadang seperti sepasang kekasih.

* * *

"Noona, kenapa kau selalu belepotan jika memakan ice cream." Kyuhyun mengambil selembar tissue lalu mengelap ujung bibir Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin sedikit kikuk menerima perlakuan lelaki berambut ikal itu.

"Ah. Haha. Gomawo Kyu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sungmin mengambil selembar tissue dan mengelap bibirnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Kau itu, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih muda diantara kau dan aku. Kenapa noona selalu seperti anak berumur 7tahun."

"Ya! Kau tidak sopan." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya lucu.

Kyuhyun terkikih. "Ah noona, sebenarnya aku sedang ingin bercerita sesuatu padamu."

"Hm? Katakan saja, Kyu."

"Aku sedang mengincar seseorang."

Sungmin yang semula antusias akan mendengar cerita Kyuhyun sekarang menghembuskan dengusan kecilnya. "Kyu. Yang benar saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Kyu, 3 hari yang lalu kau baru putus dengan gadis china, siapa itu, ah ya, Song Qian. Kau baru putus dengannya dan sekarang kau bilang kau sudah mengincar seseorang? Cho Kyuhyun, kapan kau mulai serius dengan hubungan cintamu?"

"Noona. Kenapa kau malah menceramahiku? Dia sangat cantik noona. Aku ingin memilikinya."

"Selalu seperti itu. Hanya karena dia cantik kau ingin menjadikan dia pacarmu. Nanti setelah kau sudah bosan, kau tinggalkan mereka. Kyu, apa kau pikir wanita itu mainan?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mendengus kesal. "Noona. Baiklah baiklah. Kali ini aku akan mencoba serius dengan gadis itu."

Sungmin mengembangkan senyum indah dari bibir M nya. "Benarkah? Kau janji?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali.

"Baik. Ceritakan. Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Soyou. Dia salah satu anggota _cheerleaders_."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Sebentar, apa Soyou yang berasal dari Pulau Jeju itu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk antusias. "Benar. Dia yang sedang aku incar noona."

"Hmm. Ya. Sepertinya dia memang gadis baik - baik." Sungmin mengemukakan pendapatnya. Ini salah satu kebiasaan mereka, atau kebiasaan Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya. Jika dia akan mendekati seseorang, maka ia meminta pendapat Sungmin terlebih dahulu.

* * *

_Drrtt drrrttt.._

Sungmin tersenyum melihat ID penelpon yang muncul di layar handphonenya.

"Yeoboseo."

"Noonaaaa. Kau tahu, aku sudah mulai mendekati Soyou. Dan dia belum punya pacar. Sepertinya dia memberi respon yang baik padaku. Ah, aku senang sekali noona."

_Kenapa hatiku merasa aneh mendengar Kyuhyun begini antusiasnya dengan Soyou. Aku merasa emm. cemburu? Ah. Tidak. Tidak mungkin aku cemburu._

"Noona? Kau mendengarku?"

Suara bass Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari lamunannya. "Ah. Benarkah? Bukankah itu bagus Kyu?"

"Ne noona. Aku senang sekali. Emm. Noona. Mungkin besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Karena besok aku akan menjemput Soyou. Tidak apa - apa kan?"

Lagi, hati Sungmin merasa sedih saat perhatian Kyuhyun terbagi untuk wanita lain. Namun tentu saja dia hanya bisa mengiyakan. "Gwaenchanayo Kyunie. Aku bisa mengerti. Semoga usahamu akan berjalan lancar."

"Gomawo noona. Kau memang yang terbaik. Saranghae noona."

_Kenapa kau bisa mengucapkan kata - kata saranghae semudah itu Kyu. Kau membuat hatiku semakin bingung saja._

"Hmm. Annyeong Kyu."

"Annyeong noona. Jaljayo."

"Ne. Jalja."

* * *

"Sungmin?" Gadis manis itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Hei. Kau sudah datang Hae? Pagi sekali."

"Bahkan kau datang lebih pagi dariku Min." Setelah meletakkan tas di tempat duduknya, Donghae duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang masih kosong, karena Ryeowook - teman sebangku Sungmin - belum datang.

"Dimana Kyuhyun? Bukankah biasanya kau datang bersamanya." Donghae memiringkan badannya menghadap Sungmin.

"Ah. Dia menjemput orang lain pagi ini."

"Oh. Biar kutebak. Kyuhyun pasti menemukan incaran baru, lalu kau dilupakan."

Ucapan Donghae sangat menohok hati Sungmin. "Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu, Hae. Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu. Ya, dia memang sedang mengincar seseorang. Dan aku rasa wajar saja jika pagi ini dia menjemputnya. Dan itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku."

"Haha, baiklah baiklah. Kau sangat menyayangi dia ya? Sampai membelanya mati - matian begini."

"Tentu saja. Dia sahabatku, Hae." Sungmin menjawabnya dengan mantab.

"Yaya. Emm. Bagaimana kalau mulai besok aku yang akan menjemputmu?"

Sungmin sedikit kaget mendengar tawaran Donghae, seketika menoleh ke arah pria berambut hitam itu.

"Eh? Tidak perlu Hae. Itu akan merepotkanmu."

"Tidak perlu Sungkan. Baiklah mulai besok aku yang akan menjemputmu."

"Tapi, Hae."

"Besok jam 6.15." Donghae mengedipkan satu matanya lalu keluar dari kelas yang masih sepi itu.

"Heuuh. Dasar lelaki. Selalu menang sendiri."

* * *

_Teeeet._

Suara nyaring itu terdengar di seluruh sekolah, menandakan waktu istirahat sudah tiba.

Baru saja Lee Songsaengnim keluar dari pintu kelas, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tangan Sungmin. Membawanya entah kemana.

"Kyu? Mau kemana?"

"Ikut saja noona. Nanti kau juga tahu."

Ternyata Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke kantin. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun saat lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya pada seseorang.

_Bukankah itu Soyou. Untuk apa Kyuhyun membawaku ke sini kalau dia mau berduaan dengan Soyou._

Kyuhyun membimbing Sungmin untuk berjalan bersamanya ke arah meja di mana Soyou sedang duduk sekarang. Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di depan Soyou.

"Apakah sudah lama menunggu?" Kyuhyun berbasa basi.

"Tidak oppa. Baru sekitar 5 menit." Jawab Soyou diiringi dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Ah. Perkenalkan ini noonaku. Ya, meski pun bukan noona kandungku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti noonaku sendiri."

Merasa dikenalkan, Sungmin segera mengulurkan tangannya. "Sungmin imnida."

"Ah. Soyou imnida, eonni."

Setelah itu obrolan - obrolan kecil terjadi diantara mereka bertiga. Kyuhyunlah yang sepertinya memimpin obrolan itu. Ya, mungkin karena Sungmin dan Soyou masih baru kenal, sehingga mereka masih canggung untuk mengobrol.

* * *

"Kyu, kenapa membawaku untuk bertemu Soyou?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini sedang berjalan di koridor, menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Tentu saja aku harus mengenalkanmu padanya. Bukankah noona bilang aku harus menjalin hubungan yang serius dengannya?"

"Hmm" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Nah, itu salah satu bukti bahwa aku serius menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku ingin dia tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang special untukku. Memberi pengertian padanya dari awal, jadi dia tidak akn cemburu padamu, noona. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu bergantung padamu kan?"

"Haaah. Baiklah, terserah kau saja Cho."

"Gomawo noona. Saranghae."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Kyuhyun lekat. "Berhenti mengucapkan saranghae padaku. Kau harus menyimpan kata - kata itu untuk calon pacarmu. Arra?"

Setelah itu Sungmin berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya kaget mendengar pernyataan Sungmin barusan.

"Yaa. Noona. Tunggu aku."

_Ada apa dengannya? _Kyuhyun membatin.

* * *

**TBC or delete ?**

* * *

**FF GS kedua dari author, semoga ada peminatnya hehe**

**Author menggunakan cast Soyou dari SISTAR biar gak bosen aja, soalnya biasanya pake cast Victoria atau member SNSD sebagai orang ketiga di hubungan KyuMin.**

**Yang mau lanjut, dimohon reviewnya. Kalo reviewnya dikit, mungkin author akan menghapus cerita ini.**

**Thanks.**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**


	2. Chapter 2

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), Kim Ryeowook (**yeoja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, etc.**

**Part : 2  
**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

_Dung Dung Dung_

Suara pantulan dari bola basket yang bertumbukan dengan lantai terdengar di lapangan _outdoor_ itu. Memantulkan bola berwarna oranyenya, Sungmin duduk di pinggir lapangan. Memandang teman - teman sekelasnya yang sedang bertanding basket.

"Sungmin-ah."

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sungmin menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia tersenyum mengetahui si pemanggil adalah Ryeowook, yang juga merupakan teman sebangkunya.

"Serius sekali memperhatikan Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya dan memandang penuh tanya ke arah Wookie yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. "Huh?"

"Hahaa, jangan terkejut seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Kau menyebalkan. Sama sepertinya." Sungmin tersenyum kecil sambil meninju lengan Ryeowook pelan.

"Aku rasa dia lebih menyebalkan dariku, Ming." Sanggah Ryeowook.

"Ya. Kau benar. Entah kenapa akhir - akhir ini aku juga sering sebal padanya. Padahal dia tidak berbuat salah apa pun padaku."

"Kau menyukainya."

Alis Sungmin terangkat ke atas. "Huh? Kau bilang apa wookie?"

Wookie membunang nafasnya. "Kau-menyukainya. Lee-Sungmin."

"Yaa! Mana mungkin. Aku menyukainya. Aku sahabatnya Wookie, sa-ha-bat."

Ryeowook tertawa renyah. "Justru karena kalian bersahabat, kalian jadi akrab, lalu saling memendam perasaan."

"Analisamu terlalu jauh nona Kim."

"Hahaa. Yasudah, aku mau bermain basket dulu. Lagipula Kyuhyunmu sepertinya sedang ingin bertemu." Godanya, lalu segera berlari menuju lapangan.

"Yaaa! Wookie. Awas kau ya. Ishhh."

Benar saja apa yang dibilang Ryeowook tadi, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berjalan sambil memantulkan bola basket menuju tempat dimana Sungmin duduk.

"Noona." Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Hm?"

"Aku minta minummu ya." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera meneguk isi botol Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang sedang meneguk air mineral dengan bersemangat. Sepertinya dia benar - benar haus. "Bahkan aku belum menjawab iya, Cho. Kau sudah main minum saja."

"Haaaah." Bukannya menjawab perkataan Sungmin, Kyuhyun malah seenaknya saja berbaring dan menjadikan paha Sungmin sebagai bantalnya.

"Yak! Ish. Bangun Kyu."

"Sudahlah noona. Aku lelah. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar." Lalu kedua mata Kyuhyun pun terpejam.

Bisa apa Sungmin jika Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini? Ya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari perlahan dia memandangi wajah damai Kyuhyun dan menyunggingkan satu senyuman tipis. '_Tampan._' Batinnya.

* * *

**...규민...**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hei, kau melamun."

Mendengar suara Donghae, Sungmin segera menyanggahnya. "Eh? Anio."

Donghae tersenyum kecil sambil terus berkonsentrasi dengan jalan di depannya. "Jangan bohong Min. Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kyuhyun?"

Mata indah Sungmin membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaan menuduh dari Donghae. "Jangan sok tahu Lee Donghae."

"Aku? Sok tahu? Oke oke. Kalau memang tidak benar, tidak perlu sesalah tingkah itu Min."

"Huff. Terserah kau saja." Bibir berwarna _peach_ milik Sungmin mengerucut lucu.

"Hahaa. Kenapa mudah sekali marah. Apa Kyuhyun sudah jadian dengan Soyou sehingga membuatmu sensitif begini? Hm?"

"Lee Donghae." Sungmin menetap Donghae dengan geram.

"Oke oke nona Lee Sungmin, aku akan diam. Kkkk"

Ini sudah hari ke 5 Sungmin diantar jemput oleh Donghae. Dan sebenarnya ucapan Donghae tadi memang benar. Sungmin merasa sangat sebal pada Kyuhyun. Semenjak dekat dengan Soyou, Sungmin merasa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sedikit merenggang. Ya, meski pun Kyuhyun masih mengirimi dia pesan dan kadang menelponnya, tapi porsinya tidak sebanyak saat Kyuhyun belum dekat dengan Soyou.

Cemburu? Entahlah. Sungmin sendiri bingung mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

Tapi yang pasti, mulai beberapa hari ini, nama Kyuhyun menjadi nama yang sangat sering ia tulis di buku _diary_nya.

Dan baik serta buruknya _mood_ Sungmin, juga mulai tergantung pada seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Min sudah sampai."

"..."

"Min?"

"Ah, ne Hae."

"Nah. Kau melamun lagi kan."

"Hae. Aku tidak melamun. Ah, apa kau mau mampir?" Tawar Sungmin sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja Hae. Kajja."

.

.

.

"Kau tinggal di rumah sebesar ini sendirian, Ming?"

Sungmin meletakkan nampan berisi 2 gelas sirup di atas meja. "Hm? Anio." Lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Donghae, dibatasi oleh meja kaca bergaya minimalis.

"Ada Kim ahjuma dan juga Kim ahjusshi. Ya meski pun orang tuaku ada di New York, mereka juga sering datang ke sini Hae." Terangnya diakhiri dengan satu senyuman yang sangat manis.

"Ah. Kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka saja Min? Bukannya enak bisa tinggal di sana?"

"Aku lebih suka Korea, Hae."

_Sexy Free and Single i'm ready to Bingo. Sexy Free and Single i'm ready to Bingo._

"Ah, sebentar Min." Sungmin mengangguk paham saat Donghae mengangkat telponnya yang berdering.

_"Ah, ne eomma."_

_"Ne."_

_"Di rumah teman."_

_"Ah, begitu. Baik aku segera pulang."_

_"Ne. Annyeong."_

Donghae memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya.

"Eommamu, Hae?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Mian Min, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berlama - lama."

Bibir M itu menyunggingkan satu senyuman manis. "Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengerti."

"Gomawo Min. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne?"

"Ne Hae."

Mereka berjalan beriringan lalu berhenti di depan pintu.

"Sampai di sini saja Min. Kau masuklah. Aku pulang dulu. Annyeong. Sampai besok."

"Annyeong. Ne, sampai besok Hae."

Sungmin menutup pintunya, lalu berniat menuju dapur saat bel rumahnya dipencet oleh seseorang.

"Ng? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Batinnya. Karena dia yakin yang sedang menekan belnya adalah Donghae.

Dia bergegas menuju pintu. "Apa ada yang - eh, Kyu?"

.

.  
.

* * *

**...규민...**

* * *

Mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan 70km/jam itu menuju ke suatu tempat. Di dalamnya, ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau mau mengajakku kemana Kyu?"

"Toko boneka."

"Huh?"

"Iya, toko boneka. Hmm. Aku ingin membelikan Soyou boneka, noona. Mungkin besok aku akan menembaknya, jadi aku akan memberi dia boneka."

_Bodoh, kenapa kau malah mengajakku. Isshhh._

"Ohh." Sungmin mengangguk. Terlihat sekali perubahan raut wajahnya. Sebenarnya jika Kyuhyun cukup peka, dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Sungmin itu sedang cemburu.

"Aku malu ke toko boneka sendirian noona. Jadi, aku mengajakmu."

"Ohhh. Jadi kau hanya mengajakku saat kau membutuhkan bantuanku saja?" Satu sindirian membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah yeoja manis itu.

"Noona. Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Kau kan sahabatku. Apa salahnya mengajakmu untuk menemaniku membeli boneka untuk calon pacarku?"

Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya. "Kau sangat sensitif sekali akhir - akhir ini, noona. Membuatku takut."

_Tidak, aku tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini. Aku harus bisa mengontrol emosiku. Jika begini terus, lama - lama Kyuhyun bisa tahu kalau aku, em, ya, mulai menyukainya._

"Ah mianhae Kyu. Mungkin karena di sekolah sedang banyak sekali tugas, makanya aku jadi sensitif begini. Hehe." Sungmin mencari alasan sekenanya.

"Noonaku ini memang ada - ada saja." Karena sedang lampu merah, tangan Kyuhyun bebas mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. "Ishh. Rambutku jadi berantakan, Kyuu."

"Kkkk. Mian, mian."

.

.

.

Di sinilah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang. Di sebuah toko yang cukup besar yang bernama 'Istana Boneka'. Jika sudah berada di tempat seperti ini, Sungmin pasti selalu tergoda untuk membeli boneka. Meski pun di kamarnya mungkin sudah ada sekitar 20 boneka lebih.

"Wah Kyu, ini lucu sekali." Serunya sambil mengambil satu boneka kelinci berwarna soft pink yang berukuran cukup besar dari salah satu rak di toko itu.

"Hm.. Apa menurutmu ini cocok untuk Soyou?"

Mendengar nama itu disebut. _Mood_ Sungmin kembali memburuk. Nah, benarkan? Kyuhyun selalu bisa merubah _mood_ Sungmin dengan cepat.

_Ini cocok untukku Kyu. Bukan untuk Soyou. Ishh_

"Ah, tentu saja cocok untuk Soyou. Pasti dia akan menyukainya Kyu." Sungmin tertawa kecil, sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil yang ini. Aku percaya pada pilihanmu."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja pilihanku selalu tepat."

Sungmin memeluk boneka bunny itu, lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kasir.

"Ah, noona. Bisa pilihkan aku satu boneka lagi?"

"Hm? Apa kau berniat membelikan dua boneka untuknya?" Sungmin semakin sebal dibuatnya.

"Sepertinya iya. Bisakan kau pilihkan satu lagi?"

"Ah, ne. Dengan senang hati."

_Berlebihan! Apa satu saja tidak cukup._

.

.

.

"Mau pergi kemana lagi Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat menyadari mobil Kyuhyun tidak berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Mentraktirmu makan. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

"Tidak perlu Kyu. Apa - apaan kau ini. Aku kan sahabatmu."

"Protes tidak diterima, Noona."

"Ishh, dasar menyebalkan."

"Yang penting aku tampan."

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak ada hubungannya, tuan Cho yang jelek."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Selalu seperti ini. Sangat menyenangkan menikmati waktu bersama. Sayang satu diantara mereka belum menyadari jika hubungan ini membuat salah seorang yang lain mulai menaruh hati padanya.

_Iya Kyu, kau memang tampan._

_.  
_

.

.

Setelah mencatat pesanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, pelayan itu pun pergi.

"Min."

Sungmin menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Min? Panggil aku noona, Kyu."

"Kkkk. Begitu saja sudah menjitakku. Noona?" Kyuhyun mengulangi panggilannya.

"Ne?"

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Donghae. Jadi, tadi kau diantar pulang oleh Donghae?"

"Ah. Sebenarnya bukan hanya tadi. Sehari setelah kau mulai menjemput Soyou, Donghae menawariku tumpangan. Awalnya aku menolak. Tapi dia memaksa. Dan aku rasa tidak ada salahnya juga menerima tawarannya. Jadi, mulai hari itu aku berangkat dan pulang dengan Donghae."

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak suka dengan penuturan Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak diantar Kim ahjusshi saja?" Tanyanya yang sepertinya lebih cocok disebut protes.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu merepotkan orang lain." Ketus, itulah yang Sungmin tangkap dari nada bicara Kyuhyun.

"Yak Cho Kyuhyun. Donghae saja tidak keberatan. Kenapa kau malah protes seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, lalu membuangnya. "Geurae. Aku tidak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan sembarang namja."

DEG

_Kyu, berhentilah membuatku berharap._

"Donghae bukan namja sembarangan, asal kau tahu. Dia baik, dan dia juga temanmu kan? Dia teman sekelas kita."

"Tetap saja."

"Tetap saja apa?"

"Aku tidak suka Min. Lebih baik kau berangkat dengan Kim ahjushhi saja. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Donghae. Bagaimana kalau kau jadi jatuh hati padanya, huh?"

_Cukup Kyu. Berhenti berkata seperti itu. Berhenti berkata seolah kau cemburu._

"Apa aku harus selalu menuruti kata - katamu? Hm?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar. "Tentu saja. Aku sahabatmu."

"Lalu, jika aku bilang padamu agar kau tidak dekat - dekat dengan Soyou lagi karena aku cemburu apa kau akan menuruti kata - kataku? Hm?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

Oke ini sangat pendek, mianhaeeeeee~~~~ TT-TT *bow

thanks buat semua readersdeul yang udah review di part 1.

Review again juseyo? atau mau kasih kritik saran juga boleh. hehe^^

Gamsahamnida.

Regards,

pinkvirga


	3. Chapter 3

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, etc.**

**Part : 3**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Lalu, jika aku bilang padamu agar kau tidak dekat - dekat dengan Soyou lagi karena aku cemburu apa kau akan menuruti kata - kataku? Hm?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Iya. Jika aku bilang padamu agar kau tidak dekat - dekat dengan Soyou lagi karena aku cemburu apa kau akan menuruti kata - kataku?" Sungmin mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Ah, Aku... Eum..." Seolah tidak menemukan kata yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun tiba - tiba saja menjadi blank.

"Katakan Kyu." Sungmin berbicara dengan nada menuntut.

"..." Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar - benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan satu ini.

_Bahkan kau tidak bisa langsung memilihku Kyu. Ya, mungkin aku memang tidak terlalu berharga untukmu._

"Hahahaha, hahahaa. Kyu. Hahaa." Tawa Sungmin yang begitu tiba - tiba membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Haha. Kau ini Kyu." Tawa Sungmin sedikit mereda.

"Noona. Kenapa kau malah menertawaiku?"

"Bagaimana tidak? Ekspresimu sangat lucu. Kyu, aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melarangmu berdekatan dengan yeoja yang akan kau jadikan sebagai pacar. Aku hanya sahabatmu, bukan kekasihmu yang bisa melarangmu untuk berdekatan dengan yeoja lain. Hahaa. Kau terlalu serius menanggapi pertanyaanku Kyu." Tentu saja Sungmin sedang berbohong. Sebenarnya pertanyaan tadi memang benar - benar keluar dari hatinya.

"Haaah." Kyuhyun bernafas lega. "Hahaa, kau menyebalkan sekali noona." Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, meski pun masih terlihat canggung.

"Kau kena jebakanku Kyu." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Weeek" ejeknya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berniat menjitak Sungmin, namun tidak jadi karena seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"Noona. Kau jangan mengulangi gurauan bodoh seperti itu lagi." Ujar Kyuhyun setelah pelayan itu pergi.

"Ishh. Itu bukan gurauan bodoh Kyu. Seru tahu melihat wajahmu kebingungan seperti itu. Hahaha."

"Yak. Sudah sudah berhenti menertawaiku." Kyuhyun mencubit pipi kanan Sungmin dengan sebal dan gemas.

"Aww appo Kyu." Bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu, tangannya pun mengusap - usap pipi yang tadi dicubit oleh Kyuhyun.

"Noona, dengarkan aku." Nada suara Kyuhyun tiba - tiba menjadi serius.

"Hm?"

"Kau tidak boleh menyukaiku."

_DEG!_

_Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Kyu?_

"Kau tahu, aku sangat amat menyayangimu. Amat sangat. Aku tidak ingin persahabatanku denganmu akan rusak jika kita terjebak dalam cinta. Biasanya jika orang sudah terlibat dalam cinta, mereka akan mulai bermain perasaan, lalu mereka menjalani sesuatu yang disebut pacaran, setelah itu apa? Kalau tidak berlanjut ya putus? Iyakan?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah seketika saat Kyuhyun menyinggung soal cinta.

_Bagaimana aku bisa menghindari cinta itu Kyu?_

"Nah, untuk itu, aku ingin selamanya kita bersahabat. Aku tidak ingin hubunganku denganmu menjadi buruk nantinya jika kita terjebak dalam sesuatu yang disebut cinta."

Sungmin terdiam. Sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan senyum tipis, lalu dia menggeleng pelan. "Tentu saja. Tentu aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada namja evil sepertimu Kyu."

"Hahaa, baguslah jika begitu noona kelinciku yang manis." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan.

"Lagipula..." Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hm? Lagipula apa, noona?"

"Lagipula, sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang." Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Mwo? Siapa? Sekolah di mana? Apa adik kelas kita? Atau kakak kelas? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Ah, atau jangan - jangan Donghae? Iya? Kau menyukai Donghae?"

Sungmin memutar matanya malas, lalu tertawa kecil. "Itu pertanyaan atau rel kereta api kyu? Panjang sekali. Haha."

"Noona. Cepat katakan!" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Hah. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang kyu, aku takut kau mengejekku. Gadis manis itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Isshh. Tidak noona. Aku janji." Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Kyuhyun membentuk tanda V.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang Kyu, nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan memberikan satu senyuman - yang sedikit hambar.

"Baiklah. Terserah padamu saja." Oh, Cho Kyuhyun sedang marah sepertinya.

Sungmin memegang tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan marah. Aku benar - benar tidak siap menceritakan siapa dia saat ini. Suatu saat, aku janji, aku akan menceritakan siapa dia." Puppy eyes milik Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dalam dan sendu.

Mata onyx Kyuhyun balas menatap, lalu seulas senyum terpasang di wajah tampan itu. "Baik. Aku tidak akan marah. Tapi noona harus janji akan menceritakan siapa dia jika noona sudah siap." Kyuhyun mengelus tangan Sungmin yang sedang memegang tangannya.

Sungmin mengangguk dengan pasti. "Ne. Aku janji Kyu."

Lalu mereka sama - sama tersenyum.

* * *

**************KyuMin*************

* * *

.

"Noona, sejak kapan noona menyukai namja itu?" Kyuhyun menoleh Sungmin sekilas, lalu kembali berkosentrasi pada kegiatan menyetirnya. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang sekarang.

"Hmm. Entahlah. Perasaan itu tiba - tiba hadir begitu saja. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mulai menaruh hati padanya. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat nyaman dan bahagia bila bersamanya." Mata Sungmin memandang lurus ke depan.

"Ishh. Kau membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku kira hanya aku namja yang bisa membuatmu nyaman dan bahagia."

_Kau benar Kyu, memang hanya kau yang bisa._

Sungmin meninju lengan Kyuhyun pelan. "Percaya diri sekali."

"Haha. Lalu apa dia menyukai noona juga? Apa noona berniat akan menyatakan perasaan noona pada namja itu?" Rupanya Kyuhyun benar - benar sedang penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Kadang dia memang bersikap seperti menyukaiku. Namun, kadang dia suka sekali menceritakan yeoja lain. Kadang dia juga menyebalkan, namun kadang juga sangat manis. Entahlah Kyu, aku benar - benar bingung." Sungmin mengambil nafas sebentar. "Apa menurutmu aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya?"

Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya yang sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. "Tentu saja. Semuanya akan lebih jelas jika diungkapkan, noona. Meski pun hasilnya memang tidak bisa diprediksikan. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu akan perasaan noona yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Entahlah. Aku rasa aku belum siap. Ah, yasudah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Kau membuatku galau saja, Kyu." Sungmin membuka seatbeltnya.

"Hahaa. Salah sendiri noona tidak mau menceritakan siapa namja itu. Setidaknya kan aku bisa membantumu jika aku tahu siapa dia."

"Lain kali saja. Baiklah, aku turun Kyu." Sungmin membuka pintu mobil Kyuhyun dan ternyata Kyuhyun juga ikut turun.

"Kau mau mampir?" Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan berdiri di depannya. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk hari ini. Maaf aku selalu merepotkanmu." Tangan hangat Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Kau ini, ada - ada saja. Sejak kapan kau sungkan padaku? Dasar aneh." Satu tinjuan kecil Sungmin daratkan di perut Kyuhyun.

"Aww appo." Kyuhyun membuat ekspresi pura - pura kesakitan.

"Hahaa, aneh dan juga manja."

"Yak, kenapa noona malah mengataiku."

"Kyu, jika bercanda terus aku tidak akan masuk ke rumah sampai pagi. Hahaa. Yasudah Kyu, aku masuk dulu ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne"

"Kau hati - hati di jalan. Jangan terlalu ngebut."

"Baik noonaku yang cerewet. Masuklah."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ne. Annyeong." Lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Annyeong."

Setelah tubuh mungil Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

.  
.

* * *

.

* * *

.

Merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan benda berbentuk balok itu, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan - seperti sedang membuang kepenatan yang ia rasakan.

Bersama Kyuhyun memang - tidak bisa dipungkiri - selalu membuat dia amat sangat nyaman. Tapi, kali ini sedikit berbeda. Mengingat perasaan yang mulai terkumpul di hatinya, makin hari makin bertambah dan sedikit - atau mungkin banyak - menyesakkan.

Mata indah itu tertutup perlahan oleh kelopaknya. Sungmin tidak berniat untuk tidur. Hanya mencoba meresapi apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia rasakan, sejak kapan perasaan sayangnya pada Kyuhyun berubah menjadi serumit ini. Terpejam, wajah Kyuhyun dan memori merekalah yang mendominasi. Bagaikan film lama yang diputar ulang. Kenangan mereka terlalu banyak, memang.

Sungmin tersenyum, masih memejamkan matanya. Bahkan membayangkan Kyuhyun saja bisa membuat hatinya menghangat. Tapi, tiba - tiba mata Sungmin juga menghangat, ketika memorinya memutar kembali bagaimana Kyuhyun yang menceritakan yeoja lain padanya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun memberitahunya bahwa dia tidak boleh mencintainya.

Sesak, bahkan sangat sesak. Kali ini dia seperti terjebak. Terjebak oleh perasaannya sendiri. "Hiks." Satu isakan itu keluar dan lelehan cairan bening pun mulai menetes dari dua sisi ujung mata indah Sungmin. Memendam perasaan yang seperti ini sangat menyesakkan bukan?

Gadis manis itu membuka matanya perlahan. Berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil dompet yang ada di dalam tas yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja berwarna cream itu. Tangan lentiknya mengambil sebuah foto, fotonya dengan Kyuhyun yang diambil sekitar setahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan - jalan di mall. Lalu memutuskan untuk berfoto di fotobox.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghindari perasaan ini Kyu?" Sungmin bertanya pada foto yang sedang ia pegang. Kyuhyun-nya - dengan kaos berwarna kuning - terlihat sangat tampan di foto itu.

"Jelaskan bagaimana, Kyu?"

.

* * *

**************Complicated Love***********

* * *

.

Kyuhyun, namja berhidung mancung itu tersenyum kecil memandangi sebuket bunga mawar dan boneka teddy bear yang sedang ia pegang. Setelah merasa dirinya siap, tangan kanannya memencet pintu rumah seseorang. Ya. Tentu sudah bisa ditebak rumah siapa yang sedang ia datangi.

Ketika seseorang dari dalam rumah itu membuka pintu, Kyuhyun menutupi wajahnya dengan buket bunga yang tadi ia bawa.

"Eh?" Soyou sedikit terkejut melihat hal itu. "Nu-gu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik buket bunga mawar yang menutupi wajahnya - yang ia beli sepulang dari mengantar Sungmin tadi - lalu menurunkannya. "Annyeong."

Soyou makin terkejut, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, tiba - tiba Kyuhyun datang malam - malam begini. "Oppa?"

"Hn? Ne? Maaf mengganggumu malam - malam begini."

"Ah, anio. Oppa sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Ah, untukku?" Tanyanya saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan buket bunganya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Soyou-ah. Emm. Maaf, aku bukan namja yang romantis." Kyuhyun menggosok tengkuknya dengan kikuk. "Sebenarnya, kedatanganku ke sini. Aku. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Soyou terdiam saking terkejutnya. "Eh? O-oppa?"

"Hm? Bagaimana?"

Soyou memandang Kyuhyun lama. Lalu, dengan pelan dia anggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan berbafas lega setelah mengetahui jawaban dari Soyou. Dengan segera namja februari itu membawa Soyou dalam satu pelukan hangat. "Goamwo Soyou-ah."

.

* * *

***************Complicated Love************

* * *

_._

_Tuk tuk._

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang saat merasaakan punggungnya ditekan - tekan oleh - siapa lagi kalau bukan - Kyuhyun.

"Hm?" Sungmin memandang penuh tanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah menyerahkan secarik kertas. Sekarang memang sedang berlangsung kegiatan belajar mengajar. Mungkin Kyuhyun malas mengambil resiko dikeluarkan dari kelas lagi jika membuat kegaduhan. Untuk itu dia lebih memilih berbicara melalui tulisan.

Sungmin mengambil kertas itu, membalik tubuhnya ke depan, lalu membacanya.

_'Kenapa semalam tidak mengangkat telponku? Aku menghubungimu berkali - kali. Bahkan kau tidak memberi penjelasan sampai sekarang.'_

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sungmin, lalu menulis sebuah balasan di bawah tulisan Kyuhyun.

_'Maaf. Semalam mungkin aku sudah tidur saat kau menelpon. Dan tadi pagi saat akan berangkat sekolah, aku melihat hpku off karena kehabisan batrai. Jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau menghubungiku. Mianhae.'_

Sungmin meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja Kyuhyun, lalu berbalik lagi memperhatikan Han Seongsaengnim yang sedang mengajar Seni Budaya di depan kelas.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Sungmin merasakan pundaknya tersentuh oleh sesuatu, matanya melirik ke samping, lalu mengambil kertas dari Kyuhyun, lagi.

_'Maaf tidak diterima.'_

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Lalu menulis lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah menulis _'Memangnya ada apa?'_ di kertas itu, Sungmin memberikan kertas itu - lagi - kepada Kyuhyun.

_'Nanti saja sewaktu istirahat aku jelaskan.'_

"Oke." Seru Sungmin pelan setelah membaca jawaban Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah 40 menit berlalu. Bel tanda istirahat pun berdering nyaring. Setelah Han seongsaengnim keluar kelas. Sungmin segera memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang.

"Ada apa, Kyu?"

"Ah begini noona, aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu padamu."

"Benarkah? Apa itu? Cepat katakan."

"Aku -

_Drrrt drrrt._

Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan ponsel di saku celananya begetar.

- ah sebentar noona." Dia mengambil ponsel itu lalu membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

"Noona, tidak apa - apa ya sepulang sekolah saja kita bicara. Soyou memintaku menemuinya di kantin."

_Deg_. Kenapa harus nama itu lagi yang Sungmin dengar. Mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saja, sudah membuat hati Sungmin berdenyut sakit.

"Ah. Begitukah? Akusih terserah kau saja, Kyu." Sungmin berusaha membuat ekspresinya sebiasa mungkin.

"Gomawo noona. Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu. Annyeong." Secepat kilat Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang raut wajahnya sudah berubah murung.

"Mau ke kantin bersamaku?" Suara seseorang membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hae?"

.

.  
.

"Kenapa murung seperti itu?"

"Hn?"

"Iya. Kenapa murung seperti itu? Gara - gara Kyuhyun lagi kah?" Donghae sedikit menggoda Sungmin. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di koridor - menuju kantin, mungkin.

"Hae-ah. Kenapa selalu menggodaku dengan Kyuhyun sih. Kau membuatku semakin badmood saja." Sungmin berdecih kesal.

"Hehe. Mian Mian. Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu murung seperti itu. Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum Min." Donghae tulus memuji Sungmin.

Sungmin blushing. Tentu saja. Siapa wanita yang tidak blushing jika dipuji seperti itu.

"Kau ada - ada saja." Lalu Sungmin tersenyum.

"Nah kan. Apa kubilang tadi. Kau lebih cantik jika tersenyum." Alhasil. Pipi Sungmin semakin merah dibuat oleh perkataan Donghae.

"Gomawo, Hae." Sungmin memandang sekilas ke arah Donghae sambil tersenyum malu. Donghae mengangguk menjawab ucapan terimakasih dari Sungmin.

"Ah Hae. Bisakah kita ke taman belakang saja? Hmmm. Kau benar. Suasana hatiku memang sedang tidak baik dan aku rasa suasana tenang di taman belakang akan membuat suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik."

Lagi, Donghae mengangguk. "Baiklah. Apa pun untukmu."

Sungmin tersenyum senang. "Gomawo Hae, kau sangat baik padaku."

Ingin sekali Donghae menjawab _"itu karena aku menyukaimu, Min."_ Tapi tidak bisa.

"Tidak masalah." Hanya kalimat itu yang bisa Donghae ucapkan.

.

.  
Donghae menatap lekat pada gadis yang sedang memejamkan mata di depannya. Melihat Sungmin dari samping seperti ini, membuat wajah manis itu terlihat semakin sempurna.

Sungmin menikmati hembusan angin yang menyapu kulit wajahnya dengan lembut. Suara dedaunan yang bergesek menyapa gendang telinganya, membuat suasana hatinya - sedikit demi sedikit - menjadi lebih tenang.

Bibir _peach_ Sungmin melengkung membentuk satu senyuman yang membuat siapa saja melihatnya pasti melayangkan pujian untuk gadis berambut hitam ini. Bahkan hati Donghae pun berdesir melihatnya. Perlahan kedua kelopak itu terbuka, menampakkan dua manik coklat yang tidak kalah indah dengan bagian wajahnya yang lain.

Sudut bibir Sungmin semakin terangkat saat melihat Donghae yang juga sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Tempat ini memang selalu cocok untuk menenangkan pikiran."

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak perlu melihat wajah murungmu lagi."

Sungmin memukul lengan Donghae. "Menyebalkan."

"Hahaha. Sudah sudah. Jangan memasang wajah itu lagi. Aku hanya bercanda, Min."

"Hehee. Gomawo Hae. Berkat kau juga, suasana hatiku menjadi lebih baik."

Kalimat itu memang sederhana. Namun cukup membuat hati Donghae bahagia bukan main. "Tidak masalah, Min." Ujarnya sambil mengelus surai Sungmin.

.

.

.

_Triiiing_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah yang sangat ditunggu oleh para siswa siswi akhirnya berbunyi. Setelah memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas, Donghae menghampiri Sungmin. Yang masih membereskan beberapa bukunya yang ada di atas meja.

"Hae, hari ini Sungmin noona pulang bersamaku."

"Eh?" Bukan hanya Donghae, tapi Sungmin juga terkejut.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu noona? Bukannya tadi sudah aku katakan, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Benar. Tapi kau tidak bilang jika aku harus pulang bersamamu kan?" protes Sungmin. "Lagipula, kau pasti bersama Soyou kan? Kau pikir aku mau menjadi 'obat nyamuk'?"

"Soyou tidak pulang denganku hari ini, dia sedang ada acara dengan teman - teman _cheers_nya. Jadi, tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak." Dasar Cho Kyuhyun. Selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya menang dalam perdebatan.

"Tapi,"

"Tidak apa - apa Min, kau pulang saja dengan Kyuhyun." suara Donghae menginterupsi kalimat Sungmin yang belum selesai saat ia yakin bahwa Sungmin sedang tak enak dengannya saat ini.

Sungmin memandang Donghae dengan sungkan, yang ditatap malah tersenyum lembut. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne? Annyeong Min. Kyu."

"Hmm." jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ah Hae?" panggil Sungmin saat Donghae sudah ada di ambang pintu kelas mereka.

Donghae berbalik "Ne?"

"Maaf dan hati - hati di jalan."

Donghae mengangguk paham sambil tersenyum. Lalu benar - benar hilang dari tatapan Sungmin - dan juga Kyuhyun.

.

* * *

***************Complicated Love************

* * *

.

"Kau masih marah karena kejadian tadi?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya - beralaskan pasir, sama sepertinya. Pasir? Ya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di pantai. Tentu saja ini inisiatif Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun paling tahu tempat - tempat mana yang bisa menenangkan hati Sungmin bila dia sedang dalam keadaan _badmood._

"Tidak. Hanya sedikit sebal." Sungmin menjawab, dingin.

"Kalau tidak kenapa sedingin ini padaku?"

"Lalu? Jika sudah tahu aku marah kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Mianhae. Lain kali aku tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti itu."

Bukan Lee Sungmin namanya jika dia tidak luluh dengan perkataan maaf dari seseorang, apalagi dari Kyuhyun, sahabatnya - dan sekaligus orang yang ia cintai.

Sungmin mendengus kecil. "Dimaafkan. Sudahlah, aku hanya tidak enak dengan Donghae tadi. Dan, tentu saja kau tidak boleh mengulangi hal seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu lain kali. Kau harus benar - benar belajar menghargai perasaan orang lain, Kyuhyun~ah."

"Arraseooooo." Kyuhyun mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya berkali - kali, seperti anak kecil saja.

Sungmin terkikih kecil, sepertinya dia benar - benar tidak bisa marah terlalu lama pada namja di sampingnya itu. "Tsk. Berhentilah bertingkah idiot seperti itu Cho."

"Arraseooo." Bukannya berhenti, Kyuhyun malah - masih - mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhaha, sudah sudah. Kau bilang tadi ada yang mau kau bicarakan? hmm?"

"Ah, benar." Kyuhyun mengambil jeda, lalu mulai bercerita. "Kau tahu noona? Semalam adalah malam yang indah." Kyuhyun memang sedang berbicara dengan Sungmin, tapi dia menatap lurus ke depan - ke hamparan air asin yang terpampang di depan mereka - sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

"Hn? Semalam? Memangnya ada apa semalam? Bukannya kemarin kau pergi membeli boneka untuk Soyou lalu makan malam denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Benar, tapi setelah pulang dari rumahmu, aku ke rumah Soyou."

_Nyut_. Hati Sungmin serasa tercubit. Sepertinya dia sudah tau apa yang akan diceritakan Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Lalu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Dan dia menerimamu?"

"Tepat sekali." seru Kyuhyun dengan gembira.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum palsunya. Dia berusaha mati - matian menahan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk dia tampung. "Chukhahae Kyunie."

_TES_

_Bodoh, kenapa air mata ini keluar. _

Sungmin segera menundukkan wajahnya, mencoba menyembunyikan air mata itu dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan lengannya merangkul pundak Sungmin. "Gomawo noona."

Sungmin mengangguk lalu mencoba memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan sialnya, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dengan matanya.

"Noona? Kau kenapa? Matamu, merah."

"Ah." Sungmin salah tingkah. "Ini, sepertinya kemasukan debu, Kyu." lanjutnya dengan alasan seadanya. Untung saja Kyuhyun percaya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin khawatir. "Pasti sangat perih. Kemarilah." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Kyuhyun segera mangkupkan telapak tangannya di kedua pipi Sungmin lalu membawa wajah imut itu mendekat ke arah wajahnya sendiri.

Sungmin sontak memejamkan matanya karena kaget dengan perlakuan tiba - tiba dari Kyuhyun. Demi Tuhan, jantungnya berpacu sangat tidak normal saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan nafas Kyuhyun pun terasa menerpa wajahnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa meniup matamu jika kelopakmu tidak mau kau buka."

_Bodoh, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun hanya ingin meniup matamu. Bukan karena hal lain. Dasar bodoh. _

Dia bermonolog dalam hati, lalu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dia semakin tertegun saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang - mungkin - hanya berjarak 4cm dari wajahnya.

_Fuuhhhh Fuhhhh _

Kyuhyun meniup kedua manik indah Sungmin bergantian, membuat Sungmin benar - benar terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini. Dia sangat kikuk.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tidak perih kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan satu senyuman hangat yang - menurut Sungmin - mematikan, sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ Sungmin perlahan. Ingin sekali Sungmin mengambil alat penghenti waktu dari kantung Doraemon sehingga dia bisa bebas menikmati wajah Kyuhyun sedekat ini. Namun, sepertinya doanya tidak terkabul, suara deringan ponsel milik Kyuhyun membuat namja itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sungmin ke benda berbatrai itu.

_"Yeoboseo Chagi."_

_"Ah begitukah?"_

_"Baiklah. Kau di mana sekarang?"_

_"Ah, ne ne. 30 menit lagi aku sampai."_

Sungmin memang tidak perlu bertanya pada Kyuhyun, dia yakin yang sedang menelpon saat ini adalah Soyou. Namun demi sebuah formalitas, Sungmin bertanya pada Kyuhyun saat namja itu sudah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Dari Soyou?"

"Hmm, dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya. Mian noona, sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Sungmin berdiri.

"Aku masih ingin di sini. Kau pulang saja dulu."

"Tapi? Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, noona."

Sungmin tersenyum, memandang wajah Kyuhyun di atas yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut protes. "Kau pikir aku bocah 3 tahun yang tidak bisa ditinggal sendirian di pantai, huh? Tenang saja, nanti aku akan menghubungi Park ahjussi untuk menjemputku. Sudah sana, pergilah. Soyou bukannya sedang menunggumu?"

"Benarkah? Tapi kau harus berjanji jangan lama - lama di sini. Kau bisa sakit jika terlalu lama terkena angin laut. Dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku jani. Pergilah."

Kyuhyun menunduk dan hal berikutnya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun mencium dahi Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. "Aku pamit dulu." Ujarnya setelah melepas ciumannya. "Jangan lupa mengabariku jika sudah sampai rumah."

Lagi - lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk. Kyuhyun-nya selalu berhasil membuat hatinya berdebar. Sungmin memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Namja itu berbalik sekali untuk sekedar melambai pada Sungmin, lalu dia benar - benar pergi meninggalkan noona manisnya di tempat itu.

_TES TES._

Air mata yang sedari tadi Sungmin bendung akhirnya tumpah juga. Dengan rasa sesak yang memenuhi ruang hatinya, Sungmin terisak di pantai itu. _'Tidak bisakah kau hanya melihatku, seperti aku yang hanya bisa melihatmu, Kyu?'_

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong readers^^ Thanks ya buat yang masih nungguin FF ini. Dan untuk yang sangat aku sayangi, readers yang udah review :**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AnitaDwi, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, DIANA, adindasungmin, Rima KyuMin Elf, HachiBabyMinnie, 137Line, dming, chiikyumin, Diitactorlove, pitafull, baby ming101, poutyming137, maria8, Ayu Kamilah, fennyfenny, KyuPuyuh137, kmkyumin, mingming, choikm137, hyuknie, SPARKYUMIN-08, fieKM, Kyunie0203, chosungmin, KyuHaeMin, beMINe, Zhang Ary, joyer137, cho minyu, minimiin, chokyu, Mitcloud, desi2121, Hyugi Lee, wie137, sitara1083, kyuminnnnnn, DillaKyuMin, QQ KyuminShipper, revaelf, Lee minlia, diitactorlove, kyuqie, sholaniadinara, maria8, Kyurin Minnie, leefairy, GaemAziKyu, BoPeepBoPeep137, jouleypeetz, mingming, km137, Azalea Cloud77 dan para Guest.**

**Author baca review kalian semua, dan ada beberapa yang minta HaeMinnya dibanyakin. Pada suka sama HaeMin ya? kkkkk**

**Yaudah, untuk yang namanya belum kesebut di atas, mianhae. Untuk SIDERS ada baiknya kalian muncul. Dengan memberi review berarti kalian sudah memberi author semangat untuk melanjutkan fict ini.**

**Jadi, keep review ne?^^**

**Gomawo, see you next chap~~~~~**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**


	4. Chapter 4

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Hurts

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), Shim ChangMin (**namja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, etc.**

**Part : 4  
**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Sungmin masih setia duduk di tempat itu - menatap lurus ke hamparan air laut yg beriak di bibir pantai - membiarkan air matanya mengering dengan sendirinya. Dia bertanya - tanya dalam hati, sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan dengan perasaan yang sangat menyesakkan dan menyakitkan ini.

"Sungmin-ah." Suara itu terdengar bersamaan dengan seseorang yang memegang punggung Sungmin lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hae, kau sudah datang."

Donghae mengangguk, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan sendu. _"Gwaenchana?"_

Sungmin tersenyum. "Hmm. _Nan gwaenchana_. Maaf harus mem-

"Sudah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Malah aku akan marah jika kau terus - terusan sungkan seperti ini padaku."

Sungmin tersenyum sekali lagi. "_Gomawo_ Hae-ah."

"Ne. Hmm. Masih ingin di sini?"

"Sepuluh menit lagi, apa tidak apa - apa?"

Donghae mengangguk. "Tidak masalah. Kebetulan aku juga sudah lama tidak ke pantai."

"Tadinya aku ingin menghubungi _Kim Ahjusshi_ untuk menjemputku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku malah menghubungi nomormu." Sungmin menunduk, memandangi jari - jarinya yang sedang memainkan pasir.

"Itu malah lebih bagus. Dengan begitu aku merasa dianggap sebagai temanmu. Benarkan?"

Mereka bertatapan, lalu tertawa kecil -bersama. "Mulai sekarang kau bahkan masuk dalam daftar teman terbaikku."

"Aku anggap itu sebagai penghargaan terbesar." Donghae melirik ke arah Sungmin. "Apa kau tidak berniat berbagi denganku? Setahuku masalah akan menjadi lebih ringan apabila dibagi bersama orang lain. Apalagi kau bilang sekarang aku sudah menjadi teman terbaikmu. Iyakan?"

Masih menunduk, Sungmin mengigit bibir bawahnya kecil. Terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk mulai bercerita. "Ini... Tentang Kyuhyun."

"Aku tahu."

Jawaban itu sukses membuat Sungmin sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arah Donghae. "Ne?"

"Aku bisa melihat dari matamu. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari matamu saat kau memandangnya, saat kau berbicara dengannya, caramu memperlakukannya. Aku tahu kau sudah menyimpan perasaan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat padanya."

Sungmin terdiam - atau terkejut lebih tepatnya. Dia semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau bahkan mengetahuinya, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak peka. Hiks." Satu isakan lolos lagi.

'_Itu karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Min.'_ Jawab Donghae, tentu saja hanya dalam hatinya.

"Menangislah jika ingin menangis Min, tapi aku mohon, setelah ini jangan menangis lagi ya? Aku ada untukmu." Donghae lebih memilih untuk membawa Sungmin ke dalam dekapannya daripada harus membahas masalah ini lebih jauh lagi. Sejujurnya, dia juga merasakan sakit dan sesak yang Sungmin rasakan. Mereka sama - sama dalam posisi menyukai seseorang yang hatinya sudah diambil orang lain.

Cinta memang rumit.

* * *

************KyuMin***********

* * *

"_Oppa_, nanti saat istirahat bisa tidak oppa mengajak Sungmin eonni bertemu denganku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya. "Sungmin?"

"Hmm, Sabtu depan adalah ulang tahunku yg ke-17. Aku ingin mengundang Sungmin eonni."

"Ah, _ne ne chagi_. Nanti saat istirahat akan aku bawa dia menemuimu." Jawabnya, lalu fokus menyetir. Mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan berangkat sekolah.

"_Gomawo oppa._"

"_Ne, cheonman chagi._"

.

.  
Mobil Kyuhyun memasuki area parkir Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya Kyuhyun dan Soyou berniat berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing - masing namun terhenti saat melihat ternyata mobil yang parkir di samping mobil Kyuhyun adalah mobil milik Donghae.

"Ah, Sungmin_ eonni_." Sapa Soyou dengan riang.

Sungmin mati - matian menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. "Ah, Soyou-ah. _Annyeong_."

"Annyeong. Kebetulan kita bertemu di sini, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan _eonni_." Soyou dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan Donghae.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang berusaha bersikap biasa saja melihat Kyuhyun dan Soyou, Kyuhyun malah memasang ekspresi malasnya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun sepertinya benar - benar tidak suka - atau mungkin cemburu - saat melihat Sungmin bersama Donghae.

"Ah, benarkah? Apa itu?" Sungmin memasang ekspresi penasarannya, tidak lupa dengan imbuhan senyumnya yang sangat manis.

Donghae yang tahu sebenarnya Sungmin dalam suasana hati yang sangat tidak baik mencoba memberi sedikit ketenangan untuknya. Dia merangkul Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya. Tentu saja perbuatan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit kaget dan jangan lupakan juga Kyuhyun yang semakin memasang wajah tidak suka ke arah Donghae. Namun seolah mengerti maksud Donghae, Sungmin membiarkan lengan itu berada di atas pundaknya.

"Sabtu depan aku merayakan ulang tahun yang ke-17, eonni. Jadi aku harap _eonni_ bisa datang. Hmm. Mengajak pacar eonni juga tak masalah." Goda Soyou.

"Eh? Aku belum memiliki pacar Soyou-ah."

"Lalu?" Soyou mengarahkan tatapan bertanyanya ke arah Donghae.

"Ah, perkenalkan, dia teman sekelasku. Namanya Lee Donghae." Jelas Sungmin.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Sungmin dan mengulurkannya kepada Soyou. "Lee Donghae _imnida_." Serunya ramah.

Soyou melemparkan satu senyum terbaiknya kepada Donghae, lalu menjabat tangannya. "Soyou _imnida_, _sunbae. Bangapseumnida._"

"_Ne, bangapseumnida_ Soyou ah."

"Jika sudah selesai sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi." Kyuhyun berkata dengan sedikit ketus.

"Ah, _ne ne_. Aku harap Sungmin eonni dan Donghae sunbae bisa hadir. Annyeong." Soyou sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"_Ne, annyeong_ Soyou-ah."

"_Ne, annyeong_." Seru Sungmin dan Donghae bersamaan.

Setelah Soyou dan Kyuhyun menjauh, Donghae mengusap pundak Sungmin. "_Gwaenchanayo?_"

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku harus terbiasa dengan hal ini, bukan?"

"Gadis pintar." Donghae mengacak rambut Sungmin pelan. "Kalo begitu kajja, kita masuk ke kelas."

"Hehee, ne Donghae-ah."

* * *

***************KyuMin************

* * *

Seharian ini Kyuhyun sedikit cuek dengan Sungmin. Ya, mungkin karena kejadian tadi pagi. Entahlah, Kyuhyun memang seperti itu jika sudah jengkel terhadap seseorang.

"_Noona_." Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju are parkir -bersama Donghae.

Sungmin yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap ke sumber suara. Begitu juga dengan Donghae.

"_Ne?_"

Kyuhyun sebenarnya masih melas berbicara dengan Sungmin, tapi ada sesuatu yang harus mendesaknya untuk berbicara.

"Em. Bisakah kau menemaniku mencari kado untuk Soyou?"

"Ah, kebetulan aku sudah membuat janji dengan Donghae, sepulang sekolah ini kami berencana mencari kado untuk Soyou. Apa kau mau bergabung?" Tawar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Tsk. Tidak perlu. Noona pergi saja dengannya, aku akan meminta bantuan yang lain saja. Permisi, maaf sudah mengganggu." Dan secepat kilat Kyuhyun segera meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Donghae heran.

"Begitulah Kyuhyun. Manja. Dan suka sekali marah - marah tanpa sebab. Sudahlah. Nanti juga dia akan meminta maaf dengan sendirinya." Sungmin membalik tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan menuju area parkir.

"Kkkkk. _Ne ne_. Baiklah."

* * *

***********KyuMin***********

* * *

_Brak brak._

"Shim Changmin, buka pintunya." Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu apartmen Changmin dengan tidak sabaran.

_Cklek_

"Yak. Apartmenku ini bukan apartmen kuno yang tidak memiliki bel. Kau mengetuk pintu seperti orang kesetanan saja."

Bukannya minta maaf, Kyuhyun langsung menerobos masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa berbentuk bola milih Changmin.

Changmin hanya bisa geleng - geleng melihat sikap teman sebangkunya yang seenak jidat itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya mendudukkan diri di sofa yang bersebelahan dengan sofa yang sedang Kyuhyun duduki.

"Aku sedang kesal. Kau tahu, sekarang Sungmin noona banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghae si ikan itu. Dia jadi sering mengacuhkanku. Menyebalkan sekali kan? Aish."

Changmin tertawa renyah. "Hahaa, kau ini seperti wanita yang sedang datang bulan saja. Sensitif sekali. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sungmin _noona_ dekat - dekat dengan Donghae? Mungkin saja mereka memang sedang melakukan pendekatan." Jelas Changmin enteng.

"_Mwo?_ Kenapa kau malah menambah emosiku?" Kyuhyun tidak bohong tentang ini. Dia memang sangat emosi sekarang.

"Cho, kau ini aneh. Kenapa kau harus marah - marah begini? Wajar kan jika Sungmin ingin dekat dengan namja lain. Memangnya Sungmin _noona_ hanya punya waktu untukmu saja? Kau kan hanya sahabatnya. Jangan bertindak posesif seperti itu. Seolah kau kekasihnya saja. Tsk."

Kyuhyun terhenyak mendengar penuturan Changmin. Ya, Changmin benar, tidak seharusnya dia marah - marah seperti ini. Tapi, dia sungguh tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia tidak terbiasa diacuhkan oleh Sungmin.

"Hah, mungkin kau benar. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa Kyu? Labil sekali. Hahaa."

"Entahlah. Ah, kau diundang oleh Soyou Sabtu depan, ajak Victoria juga tidak masalah. Aku pulang dulu."

"Oh begitu. Oke baiklah. Terserah kau saja. Hati - hati di jalan Cho." Changmin sedikit berteriak di kalimat terakhirnya, karena Kyuhyun sudah berjalan menuju pintu apartmen.

* * *

***************KyuMin***************

* * *

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun mondar - mandir di dalam kamarnya. Pemuda tampan itu sedang galau.

Eh?

Galau?

Ya, ya. Kalian tidak salah baca. Kyuhyun memang galau sedari tadi. Dia bingung, harus menelpon Sungmin untuk meminta maaf atau tidak. Satu sisi, dia masih malas mengakui kesalahannya. Tapi di sisi lain, Kyuhyun tidak bisa terlalu lama didiamkan oleh Sungmin.

"Aishh." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut coklat gelapnya. Menghempaskan dirinya untuk duduk di pinggiran kasur bersprei biru langit itu.

Akhirnya ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di genggamannya mulai ia fungsikan. Dia menekan nomor 3, yang merupakan speed dial untuk Lee Sungmin. Sungmin sangat special bukan? Bahkan dia ditaruh di speed dial nomor 3 setelah Eomma dan Appanya.

_Tuuut tuuuut.._

"_Yeoboseo_."

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya. "_Noona~~ Mianhae_."

"Kyu?"

"Hmm. _Mianhae noona_."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil di seberang sana. "Untuk apa? Memangnya kau berbuat salah?"

"Ishh. Ne. _Mian_, tadi aku sudah bersikap seperti itu padamu. Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat marah padamu, tapi-

"Tapi kenapa?"

-emm. Aku hanya tidak suka kau acuhkan. Kau terlihat sangat menikmati waktumu jika sedang bersama Donghae. Aku tidak suka itu." Kyuhyun mem_pout_kan bibirnya secara refleks. Setelah eommanya, hanya Sungmin yang bisa membuat namja _evil_ ini berubah menjadi sangat manja.

"Kyunie. Sudah berapa kali kubilang? Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Aku jadi tidak enak dengan Donghae jika kau terus - terusan bersikap seolah dia musuhmu. Dan juga, bukannya kau sudah punya Soyou, kau bisa minta diperhatikan olehnya bukan?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku senyaman saat aku bersama _noona_. Soyou dan _noona_ itu berbeda. Tidak bisa menggantikan satu sama lain." Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika dia tidak keras kepala.

Sungmin mendesah. "Huhhh. _Arra_. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal."

"Apa?"

"Bersikap baiklah pada Donghae."

"Haaah. Baik baik. Doakan saja aku bisa bersikap baik padanya."

"Ck. Lagipula kau ini aneh. Setahuku Donghae tidak pernah berbuat salah apa pun padamu. Kenapa kau selalu saja bersikap seolah dia musuh bebuyutanmu."

"Ishh, sudahlah _noona_. Aku menelponmu dalam rangka meminta maaf. Bukan untuk berdebat masalah ikan itu."

"Baiklah baiklah, tuan Cho yang keras kepala."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Hehee, _gomawo noona. Saranghae._"

"Kyu! Bukankah sudah kubilang, berhenti mengucapkan saranghae. Aku yakin Soyou akan marah bila mendengar langsung kau mengatakan saranghae padaku."

_'Maaf Kyu, aku hanya ingin cepat melenyapkan perasaan bodoh ini. Aku mohon jangan mempersulit semuanya.'_

"Ishh, _noona_ menyebalkan. Cukup jawab saja apa susahnya sih."

Sungmin menghela nafas. "Sudah sudah. Sebaiknya kau tutup telponnya."

"Ck. Tidak, sebelum _noona_ menjawab."

"_Arra arra. Nado saranghae._" Sungmin menyerah. Dia memang tidak pernah menang jika berdebat dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menytunggingkan senyum kemenangan. "Hehee. _Annyeong noona_." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit manja.

"_Ne. Annyeong_."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. "_Noona noona._"

* * *

****************KyuMin**************

* * *

Taman yang luas itu disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi tempat yang sangat sempurna untuk melangsungkan suatu sebuah pesta. Soyou memang anak dari orang kaya, jangan heran pesta ke-17nya dibuat sangat meriah. Beberapa ornamen yang manis dan mewah menghiasi beberapa titik di sana. Meski pun sangat mewah, tapi ini sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Siapa pun yang menata taman itu pasti orang yang sudah berpengalaman.

"Sungmin-ah, sudah sampai."

Donghae melihat ke arah Sungmin saat tidak mendapati jawaban dari si pemilik nama. "Ming. Kau melamun?" Tanyanya sambil memegang pundak Sungmin.

"Ah,_ mian_." Sungmin mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kenapa eoh? Kau baik - baik saja?"

Sungmin menatap Donghae sendu, lalu menunduk. "Aku hanya takut. Aku tidak yakin bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan Soyou. Ini hari _special_ untuk Soyou. Pasti mereka berdua akan sangat mesra."

"Hey, lihat aku." Donghae memegang kedua bahu Sungmin lalu membawa tubuh itu untuk menghadapnya.

"Matamu memerah?" Donghae memandang Sungmin lama.

"Bukankah kau sudah pernah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menangis lagi karena hal ini? Sungmin-ah. Bagaimana pun kau harus terbiasa melihat Kyuhyun dan Soyou. Dan tidak mungkin juga kan kau harus terpuruk seperti ini selamanya? _Life must go on_, Ming."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi apa yang dikatakan Donghae dan mencoba menerima bahwa semua itu benar. Dia membuka matanya, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau benar. Kalau begitu, ayo keluar." Ujarnya sambil menghapus air mata yang tadi hampir jatuh.

Tangan kanan Donghae terangkat untuk mengacak kecil rambut Sungmin. "Itu baru Lee Sungmin. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menemanimu jadi kau tidak perlu memusatkan perhatianmu pada mereka berdua. _Arra?_"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju.

...

Tangan Sungmin terbebas pada awalnya, namun saat Donghae melihat kegugupan pada gadis yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih tulang itu, dia berinisiatif untuk menggenggam jemarinya. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan dan kekuatan.

Sungmin tidak menolak, entahlah, dia rasa dia memang membutuhkannya saat ini. Apalagi saat matanya menangkap kedua sosok yang terlihat sangat mesra di sana. Kyuhyun yang sedang memberikan satu bingkisan besar kepada Soyou dan mencium mesra pipi gadis yang genap berusia 17tahun itu.

Sungmin mencoba bersikap biasa, sekali lagi dia harus mengasah kemampuan beractingnya. Semakin mengeratkan tautan jarinya dengan Donghae, dia berjalan mendekat untuk memberikan kado dan ucapan selamat kepada Soyou.

"_Eonni!_" Soyou memekik senang.

"Hey, _saengil chukhahae_." Mereka berpelukan, lalu Sungmin menyerahkan dua bungkus kado. "Dariku dan Donghae."

"_Gomawo eonni, sunbae_."

Mereka mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, silahkan menikmati jamuannya _eonni, sunbae_. Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku permisi untuk menyambut teman - teman yang lain."

"Ah, _ne_ Soyou ah. _Gomawo_"

Soyou pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin. Diikuti dengan Kyuhyun... Hey, apa tidak ada yang penasaran dengan bagaimana perasaannya saat melihat Sungmin dan Donghae berpegangan tangan dengan sangat erat?

Hahaa, benar sekali. Kyuhyun sangat kesal. Kekesalannya pada Donghae bertambah berkali - kali lipat. Itu sebabnya dia lebih memilih diam dan tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk menyambut kedatangan Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Hae, mereka sangat serasi ya. Kyuhyun sangat tampan dan Soyou sangat cantik. Pantas saja Kyuhyun memilih Soyou sebagai pacarnya. Hahaa, bicara apa aku ini." Benar - benar ucapan khas orang yang sedang patah hati.

"Sungmin ah. Kau sudah berjanji-

"Ah, _arra_. Maaf Hae, aku memang masih labil. Maaf."

Donghae mengguk paham. "Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat kau terus - terusan bersedih Ming."

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa mengerti."

"Ne."

"Ah, Ming, sepertinya aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar. Apa tak masalah aku tinggal sendiri?"

"Eumm. _Gwaenchana_ Hae."

Donghae mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

Entah karena perasaannya sedang sangat kacau atau memang cairan berwarna bening itu sangat dia gemari, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju botol botol wine yang terjajar rapi di salah satu meja yang ada di sana.

Seolah tidak melihat ada gelas yang sudah di tata sedemikian rupa, Sungmin segera meneguk wine itu langsung dari botolnya. Sepertinya gadis ini benar - benar dalam suasana hati yang sangat buruk. Kyuhyun -yang memang memperhatikan Sungmin dari tadi- membelalakkan matanya melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dia segera menghampiri Sungmin dengan langkah yang tergesa.

"Noona! Kau sudah gila eoh?"

_Tak!_

Sungmin meletakkan dengan keras botol wine yang sudah kosong itu. Lalu...

_Bruk!_

Tubuh mungilnya terjatuh, tidak sepenuhnya jatuh. Karena beruntung Kyuhyun dengan cekatan bisa menangkapnya.

"_Noona. Noona_." Kyuhyun menepuk - nepuk pipi _chubby_ itu.

Satu per satu tamu yang datang bergerombol untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"_Oppa, wae?_"

"Soyou-ah. Sepertinya aku harus mengantar Sungmin _noona_ pulang. _Gwaenchana_?"

Soyou mengangguk dengan pasti. "Arraseo, gwaenchanayo oppa."

"_Gomawo_ Soyou-ah. Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin. "Ah, ceritakan pada Donghae apa yang terjadi. _Annyeong_."

Soyou hanya bisa mengangguk dan memandangi Kyuhyun yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

* * *

****************KyuMin****************

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Setelah memencet bel, pintu besar itu terbuka. "Eh, Tuan Kyuhyun?"

"Ne Kim _Ahjumma_. Boleh aku masuk?"

"_Ne ne_, silahkan tuan. Apa yang terjadi dengan Nona Sungmin?" Kim _Ahjumma_ langsung bertanya saat menyadari Sungmin dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Sungmin _noona_ meminum wine terlalu banyak. Boleh aku membawa _noona_ ke kamarnya, _ahjumma_?" Kyuhyun meminta ijin.

Kim Ahjumma mengangguk. "Ye, silahkan tuan."

Kyuhyun memang sudah sering berkunjung ke rumah Sungmin. Tidak heran jika Kim _Ahjumma_ sudah tahu mengenai kedekatan mereka berdua.

_Sreeet._

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan hati - hati. Setelah itu, dia mendudukkan diri di pinggiran ranjang milik Sungmin. Tangan itu tiba - tiba saja bergerak untuk menyentuh dahi Sungmin. Menghilangkan titik - titik keringat yang muncul di sana.

"Kau kenapa _noona_? Apa ada masalah? Kenapa tidak bercerita padaku, hmm?" Dia bermonolog. Kyuhyun memandangi wajah damai Sungmin lama. Setelah mendaratkan satu kecupan di dahi indah itu dan menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin dengan selimut -sebatas dada- Kyuhyun berniat untuk beranjak.

"Donghae-ah."

_Deg!_

Sungmin mengigau. Dan apa itu tadi? Dia mengigaukan nama Donghae. Entah kenapa, ada rasa aneh yang menjalari perasaan Kyuhyun.

Dia berbalik, mencoba menamjamkan indera pendengarannya. "Donghae-ah _kajima_."

Benar. Nama yang dipanggil oleh Sungmin bukan namanya. Kyuhyun terdiam. Lalu mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin. Dia berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis itu.

"_Noona_. Ini aku, Kyuhyun." Lirihnya.

"Eung. Donghae-ah. Sakit. Hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya bersama wanita lain. Hiks" Kyuhyun semakin khawatir saat Sungmin mengeluarkan isakannya. Gadis itu menangis.

"Aku mencintainya Donghae-ah."

"_Noona_..."

"Aku mencintai Kyuhyun, Donghae-ah. Sangat mencintainya."

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

**BIG LOVE, HUG AND THANKS SO MUCH,**

**for all reviewers~**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Hurts

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, etc.**

**Part : 5**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Pagi itu begitu damai. Sinar matahari yang keemasan menerobos melalui jendela kamar Sungmin yang tidak tertutupi gorden. Suara kicauan burung gereja terdengar seperti nyanyian dengan irama yang pas. Sungmin semakin mengeratkan selimut _pink_ yang membalut tubuhnya, mencoba mencari kehangatan yang mulai hilang karena udara pagi hari yang dingin.

"Nona Sungmin." Suara itu mengiterupsi kegiatan 'mari melanjutkan tidur' yang akan Sungmin lakukan.

"Nona." Sekali lagi Kim Ahjumma memanggilnya. Diiringi dengan ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya.

"Eung." Sungmin menggeliat kecil, lalu mencoba bangun. Gadis manis itu menopang berat badannya dengan siku sebagai tumpuannya.

"Ah. Pusing sekali." Lirihnya sambil memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Nona, apa nona sudah bangun?"

"Ne Kim Ahjumma. Tunggu sebentar." Sungmin mencoba menduduknya dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur. Masih memijat pelipisnya dengan maksud mengurangi rasa pusingnya, Sungmin berjalan untuk membuka pintu.

Kim Ahjumma sedikit membungkukkan badan. "Maaf harus mengganggu tidur nona di hari libur. Tapi, di bawah teman nona sudah menunggu." Terangnya.

"Huh? Teman?"

Kim Ahjumma mengangguk. "Donghae. Dia bilang namanya Lee Donghae."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. 'Ada apa Donghae berkunjung pagi - pagi.'

"Baiklah. Bilang padanya 30 menitan lagi aku turun."

"Ne, nona. Akan saya sampaikan."

,

,,,

,,,,,,,,,,

Setelah mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat dari shower dan menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, Sungmin merasa pusingnya sedikit berkurang. Memilih baju setelan rumahan -kaos oblong warna putih dan jeans berwarna hijau selutut- Sungmin mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Setelah menyisir rambutnya, dia segera turun untuk menemui Donghae yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum mendapati Sungmin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya, lalu duduk di depannya. "Pagi Ming."

"Pagi, Hae." Jawabnya diiringi dengan satu senyuman manis andalannya. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf. Sudah mengganggumu pagi - pagi begini, dan menganggu waktu bersantaimu."

"Ck. Tidak masalah Hae, sungguh."

Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Apa kau baik - baik saja sekarang?" Donghae bertanya dengan hati - hati.

"Huh?" Sungmin tak paham pada awalnya. Lalu dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Ah! Tadi pagi aku merasa sangat pusing saat bangun tidur dan anehnya lagi aku masih memakai gaunku semalam. Hae? Apa yang terjadi semalam?"

Donghae mengehembuskan nafasnya. "Kau... Semalam kau mabuk Ming."

"Mwo? Aishh. Jeongmalyo?"

Donghae meangguk sekali. "Hmmm."

Sungmin menghela nafas berat, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa empuk itu. "Mianhae Donghae-ah. Aku pasti sangat merepotkanmu ya semalam?"

"Tidak. Aku bahkan sedang di toilet saat kau mabuk. Saat aku kembali ke pesta, Soyou menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu?"

"Kyuhyun. Dialah yang mengantarmu pulang."

"K-kyu-nie?"

"Hmm. Dia yang mengantarmu pulang. Yasudah tidak perlu dipikirkan, bagaimana pun itu sudah terjadi." Donghae tersenyum.

"Gomawo Hae, maaf aku selalu membuat kau repot." Sesalnya.

"Hei. Kenapa sifat sungkanmu kau keluarkan lagi? Bukankah kita sekarang sudah menjadi teman baik?"

Sungmin memandang Donghae lalu tersenyum manis dan mengangguk. "Ne. Dan aku beruntung memiliki teman sepertimu."

"Hahaa. Kau berlebihan Ming."

"Hmm. Ming? Apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. "Aku rasa tidak ada, wae Hae?"

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan - jalan. Kau butuh _refreshing_, mungkin?"

"Hahaaa." Sungmin tertawa renyah. "Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu, Hae? Kkkkk. Tapi, ya. Aku pikir kau benar. Kalau begitu sebentar ne? Aku mau siap - siap dulu."

Donghae tertawa kecil. "Ne, gidarilke."

.

.

"Baik, nona Lee. Kemana tujuan pertama kita?" Tanya Donghae saat dia dan Sungmin sudah duduk di dalam mobilnya.

"Eumm." Sungmin menaruh jari telunk di dagunya. Berpikir sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai _ice cream_?"

"Ming. Ini masih pagi. Ada pilihan lain?" Tawar Donghae.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi aku mau _ice cream_, Hae."

"Baik baik. Asal jangan pasang wajah cemberutmu itu lagi." Donghae mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas.

"Heheee. Gomawo Tuan Lee."

"Hahaa. Baik kajja kita berangkat."

"Kajjaaa."

Dan mobil Donghae pun perlahan menjauh dari rumah Sungmin.

.

* * *

*************KyuMin***********

* * *

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tidak percaya diri dengan penampilannya -kecuali sekarang. Namja berambut ikal itu sedari tadi memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan.

"Aiishhh. Kenapa aku terus memikirkan hal itu?" Kyuhyun melemparkan kaos berwarna biru yang baru saja ia lepas karena merasa baju itu tidak cocok ia pakai.

Entahlah, suasana hatinya tidak kunjung membaik sejak semalam. Sejak dia mendengar apa yang dikatan oleh Sungmin. Apa yang selama ini ia takutkan, telah terjadi. Sungmin, dia telah membuat gadis itu menyukainya.

**_*Flashback*_**

Kyuhyun menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar dan membanting tubuhnya di jok kemudi. Nafasnya memburu, emosinya memuncak seketika. Bahkan dia sangat yakin dia tidak memakai bahasa yang sopan untuk berpamitan dengan Kim Ahjumma tadi.

Dengan emosi yang masih tak terkontrol, dia mengemudikan mobilnya untuk pulang. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus.

_"Lagipula, sebenarnya aku sedang menyukai seseorang."_

_"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang kyu, aku takut kau mengejekku."_

_"Mungkin tidak sekarang Kyu, nanti juga kau akan tahu sendiri."_

'Benar. Akhirnya aku mengetahuinya sendiri.'

_"Jangan marah. Aku benar - benar tidak siap menceritakan siapa dia saat ini. Suatu saat, aku janji, aku akan menceritakan siapa dia."_

_"Perasaan itu tiba - tiba hadir begitu saja. Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mulai menaruh hati padanya. Yang aku tahu, aku sangat nyaman dan bahagia bila bersamanya."_

_"Entahlah. Aku sendiri juga tidak yakin. Kadang dia memang bersikap seperti menyukaiku. Namun, kadang dia suka sekali menceritakan yeoja lain. Kadang dia juga menyebalkan, namun kadang juga sangat manis. Entahlah Kyu, aku benar - benar bingung."_

Pernyataan - pernyataan Sungmin saat itu seperti menari - nari di pikirannya. 'Orang itu aku noona. Kenapa semuanya bisa menjadi serumit ini?'

Entahlah, dia harus menyalahkan siapa sekarang. Sungmin? Atau dirinya sendiri?

'Bahkan kau sudah berjanji tidak akan jatuh cinta padaku, noona. Kenapa kau begini? Kenapa kau manangis? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu menderita? Dan kenapa aku yang harus menyebabkan kau seperti itu? Kenapa noona?'

**_*flashback end*_**

Setelah lebih dari 8kali memilih baju yang akan ia pakai, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memakai kaos _simple_ berwarna putih dan _hoodie_ berwarna hijau tosca.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak menentu. Kadang sangat cepat, kadang juga lambat. Dia sedang menuju rumah Soyou untuk sebuah kencan -sebagai permintaan maaf atas tindakannya yang pulang terlebih dahulu semalam.

Sekitar 30 menitan, Kyuhyun sudah sampai di depan rumah Soyou. Soyou yang memang sudah menunggu segera keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun.

"Pagi, oppa." Sapa Soyou dengan senyum riangnya.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman itu, tapi, senyumnya sangat datar. Bahkan bibirnya tidak ia gerakkan untuk membentuk lengkungan sempurna. "Pagi, Soyou-ah. Mianhae semalam aku meninggalkan pestamu lebih awal."

"Gwaenchanayo. Aku bisa mengerti. Kau pasti sangat khawatir dengan Sungmin eonni."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ngomong - ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin eonni sekarang? Sebenarnya kenapa dia semalam, oppa?"

_'Kenapa harus pertanyaan itu yang keluar?'_

"Entah. Mungkin dia sedang rindu dengan orang tuanya." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

"Ah. Ne. Kau harus sering menemaninya, oppa. Sungmin eonni membutuhkan banyak teman."

"Sudah ada Donghae."

Soyou merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi dia tidak berani bertanya. "Emm. Begitu ya. Baiklah."

Hening sebentar.

"Akan kemana kita, oppa?"

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Bagaimana kalau ke Sungai Han?"

"Baiklah."

.

.  
.

Soyou menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun dengan mesra.

"Oppa, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sebelah sana?" Tunjuknya pada salah satu tempat duduk di pinggiran Sungan Han.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Soyou. Baru berjalan sekitar 5 langkah tiba - tiba Soyou memekik senang. "Ommo. Itukan Sungmin Eonni dan Donghae Sunbae? Wah, oppa, kajja kita duduk di dekat mereka saja. Wah, ini kebetulan sekali."

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menolak ajakan Soyou, tapi dia tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat. _'Sial!'_ Batinnya.

"Eonni, Sunbae."

Soyou segera menyapa kedua orang yang sedang asik menikmati permen kapas itu.

"Ommo. Soyou-ah, Kyunie." Sungmin bangkit dan memberi pelukan hangat untuk Soyou.

"Kalian sedang berkencan?" Goda Soyou.

"Ani. Ani." Sanggah Sungmin dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya menemani Sungmin untuk _refreshing_. Tapi, aku juga tidak keberatan jika ini disebut kencan." Raut jahil muncul di wajah tampan Donghae.

Seketika Sungmin mencubit lengan Donghae. "Ishh. Jangan menggodaku. Menyebalkan sekali." Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, dia tidak menyadari jika semburat merah muda mulai muncul di kedua pipi chubbynya.

"Hahahaa. Lihatlah oppa, Donghae Sunbae dan Sungmin eonni terlihat begitu mesra ya? Mereka sangat serasi." Goda Soyou lagi.

"hmmm." Hanya deheman yang Kyuhyun keluarkan sebagai jawaban.

Mereka berempat lalu duduk bersama di kursi panjang itu. Sambil menghadap ke arah sungai. "Soyou-ah." Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne, eonni?"

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Soyou tersenyum kecil. "Gwaenchanayo eonni. Itu bukan masalah yang besar."

Baru saja Sungmin akan menjawab perkataan Soyou, tapi suara dingin Kyuhyun menginterupsinya.

"Bukan masalah besar bagaimana? Bahkan aku terpaksa harus meninggalkan pestamu lebih dulu. Hanya untuk mengantarkannya pulang."

_Deg._

Hati Sungmin terasa sangat sakit. Selama dia bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun, tidak pernah lelaki itu merasa direpotkan meski pun Sungmin meminta bantuan apa pun padanya. Ini kali pertama. Dan perkataan Kyuhyun tak ayal membuat mata Sungmin memanas.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sungmin yang terkejut. Donghae dan Soyou pun tak kalah kagetnya.

"Oppa, apa yang kau katakan? Kau pasti tadi pagi salah makan ya? Hahaa." Soyou mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Donghae mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Sungguh, dia paling benci melihat Sungmin mengeluarkan air mata. Sudah cukup banyak rasa sesak di hati Sungmin. Dan Kyuhyun hanya memperburuk hal itu setiap harinya.

"Ah. Aku baru ingat. Eomma menyuruhku menemaninya ke rumah bibi. Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang, Ming." Tentu saja Donghae sedang berasalan. Dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Sungmin dari keadaan yang buruk ini.

Sungmin mencoba menahan air matanya yang hampir meleleh. Lalu ikut berdiri bersama Donghae.

"Yah. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berencana _double date_ dengan eonni dan sunbae."

Donghae tersenyum. Hanya formalitas bentuk rasa sopan untuk Soyou. Sungguh, jika tidak ada Soyou di sana, mungkin dia sudah menyeret Sungmin pergi sedari tadi.

"Mungkin lain kali. Baiklah Soyou, aku dan Sungmin pamit dulu."

"Aku pulang dulu Kyu, Soyou-ah."

Soyou berdiri, memeluk Sungmin sekilas. "Hati - hati di jalan eonni, sunbae."

"Ne. Kami pulang ya. Annyeong."

"Ne annyeong."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kedua orang yang tubuhnya mulai menjauh itu. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sekali lagi membuat Sungmin menangis karenanya.

_'Maafkan aku, noona.'_

.

.  
.

Donghae berjalan dengan merangkul pundak Sungmin. Sedangkan gadis itu, hanya menunduk dan mencoba terus menahan air matanya yang sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Sesampainya di mobil, Donghae membuka pintu belakang dan membawa Sungmin masuk di sana, bersamanya.

"Menangislah." Serunya pelan, sambil mengusap rambut Sungmin.

Seketika Sungmin mengeluarkan semua air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Sungguh, Donghae tidak tahan melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini. Dia membawa gadis rapuh itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Mencoba memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

"Maaf." Lirih Sungmin.

"Hey, kenapa kau meminta maaf Ming?"

"Hiks. Maaf Hae. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi. Hiks. Tapi, sekarang aku melakukannya lagi. Maaf Hae."

Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat."

Donghae mengambil jeda sebentar, Sungmin menunggunya melanjutkan kalimat -sambil tetap terisak.

"Cobalah buka hatimu untuk orang lain Ming. Bukalah hatimu kepada seseorang yang dari dulu sudah memendam perasaannya padamu."

Sungmin bingung. Namun tidak ada niatan untuk menyela.

Donghae memejamkan mata, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Berilah aku kesempatan untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatimu, Ming. Aku.. Aku menyukaimu."

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeeeeeong~~~~~^^**

**Maaf baru bisa update~ sedikit sibuk akhir - akhir ini hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**Gomawo buat readersdeul yang udah menyempatkan diri memberi review di FF ini. FF ini masih terus lanjut karena kalian. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. amin**

**ya, meski pun dengan berat hati di chap ini saya masih tetap menyiksa bias saya yang super imut itu. kkk, tapi tenang aja. siksaan untuk kyu sudah menanti di chap chap depan *dibunuh sparkyu* kkkkkk**

**.**

**.**

**POKOKNYA TERIMAKASIH YANG TAK TERHINGGA BUAT SEMUA YANG UDAH BACA, APALAGI YANG UDAH REVIEW. CHAP DEPAN DIUSAHAIN DISEBUTIN SATU2^^**

**.**

**.**

**See ya next chapter, guys *kisshug***

**.**

**Regards,**

**pinkvirga**


	6. Chapter 6

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Hurts

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), Kim Ryeowook (**yeoja**), Yesung (**namja**), Shim Changmin (**namja**), Victoria Song (**yeoja**), Leeteuk (**yeoja**), Kangin (**namja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, ChangToria, YeWook, KangTeuk, KyuYou etc.**

**Part : 6**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

Dua orang itu tetap terdiam. Seperti tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik daripada memandang jalan yang ada di depan mereka. Terlebih lagi Donghae, jujur dia lega telah mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sungmin. Tapi di sisi lain, dia juga merutuki kelakuannya yang gegabah. Bagaimana dia menyatakan perasaannya saat Sungmin sedang rapuh begini?

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang seperti lama sekali bagi mereka, mobil Donghae berhenti di depan rumah Sungmin.

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Min." Donghae mencoba membuka suara.

"Maaf Hae, aku-

Donghae menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak Min. Kau tidak perlu menjawab sekarang. Aku akan menunggu. Sampai kau bisa benar - benar memutuskan. Aku tahu hatimu masih bingung."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjajikan apa pun untukmu, Hae. Kau tahu betul, hatiku untuk siapa saat ini."

"Aku tahu. Untuk itu aku juga tahu kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Aku tidak terburu - buru. Aku juga tidak meminta kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Aku hanya meminta untuk diberi kesempatan. Setidaknya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hatimu. Itu saja sudah cukup untukku."

"Aku akan memikirkannya. Aku turun dulu Hae. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Annyeong." Tanpa menoleh pada Donghae, Sungmin segera keluar dari mobil itu dan dengan sedikit berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Donghae hanya bisa memandangi kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu. "Ming" lirihnya.

Sungmin membanting pintu kamarnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur pink itu. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal. Air mata yang tadi sempat terhenti sekarang keluar lagi. "Hiks. Maafkan aku Hae."

Semua ini membuatnya semakin bingung. Sungguh dia tidak ingin memberi Donghae harapan kosong. Dia tidak mau membuat Donghae hanya sebagai pelariannya. Tapi, melihat Donghae yang memohon seperti tadi, dia juga tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

Dan sesungguhnya hal yang membuat dia paling bersedih adalah perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun marah padanya hanya karena dia mabuk dan mengganggu pesta Soyou?

Tapi, hal itu juga tidak bisa disebut dengan 'hanya'. Bagaimana pun pasti Kyuhyun sangat ingin menghadiri dan menemani Soyou sampai pesta kemarin malam berakhir.

Sungmin bangkit dari tengkurapnya. Merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Aku harus meminta maaf pada Kyunie." Lirihnya, sambil menghapus air matanya.

...

..

.

Pagi ini, Sungmin bangun satu jam lebih pagi dari biasanya. Setelah mencuci mukanya, Sungmin segera turun menuju dapur.

"Kim Ahjumma." Sapanya pada Kim Ahjumma yang sudah sibuk di dapur.

"Nona? Kenapa sudah bangun?"

"Ne. Aku ingin membuat sesuatu." Jawabnya, sambil duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa Kim Ahjumma mau membantuku membuat nasi goreng? Aku ingin membuat bekal untuk temanku. Hehee"

Kim Ahjumma tersenyum kecil. "Untuk teman, atau namja chingu nona?"

"Ahjumma." Sungmin blushing. "Aku belum punya namja chingu. Ini untuk Kyunie. Kemarin aku melakukan kesalahan padanya. Jadi aku ingin meminta maaf dengan memberinya bekal." Jelasnya sambil berjalan mendekati Kim Ahjumma.

Kim Ahjumma mengangguk. "Ah, baiklah nona. Saya akan mengajari nona."

Sungmin memekik senang. "Gomawo ahjumma. Kau memang yang terbaik." Ujarnya sambil memberikan satu pelukan hangat untuk Kim Ahjumma.

...

...

Setelah menyelesaikan satu porsi nasi goreng. Sungmin segera bergegas mandi dan sarapan. Pagi itu dia berangkat bersama Kim Ahjussi. Donghae memberinya pesan bahwa pagi ini dia tidak bisa menjemput Sungmin, karena harus mengantar eommanya pergi ke kantor karena mobil eommanya sedang ada di bengkel.

Sungmin sampai di sekolah ketika bel masuk sudah hampir berbunyi. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk memberikan bekal itu saat istirahat nanti.

Setelah empat jam pelajaran, akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Sungmin segera mengambil kotak bekal yang ia simpan di laci mejanya dan segera menuju meja Kyuhyun yang tepat di belakangnya.

Sungmin meletakkan kotak itu di meja Kyuhyun.

"Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Apa ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum. "Bekal untukmu. Sebagai tanda maafku karena telah menyusahkanmu malam itu, Kyunie."

Sungmin membuka tutup bekal berwarna ungu itu. Lalu menyerahkan sebuah sendok untuk Kyuhyun. "Cobalah. Kau pasti suka. Aku yang memasak sendiri. Hehe."

Kyuhyun mengambil sendok itu, membuat senyum Sungmin semakin merekah.

Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian senyum itu perlahan memudar. Karena Kyuhyun menutup kotak makan itu. Dan meletakkan sendok yang tadi ia ambil di atasnya.

"Maaf." Namja jangkung itu berdiri. "Hari ini Soyou bilang dia juga membawa bekal untukku. Jadi aku tidak bisa memakan bekalmu." Kyuhyun berbohong. "Soal malam itu, tenang saja, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Dan seketika itu Kyuhyun pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan keterkejutan dan air mata yang mulai menggenangi mata cantiknya.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak di depan pintu. _'Maafkan aku noona, aku benar - benar harus membuatmu membenciku. Melupakan perasaan bodoh itu.'_ Batinnya. Lalu pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, segera mengambil tindakan.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang?" Serunya sambil mengambil kotak bekal dan air mineral di atas meja Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti Donghae yang menggandeng tanggannya menuju taman belakang.

...

...

Sungmin memperhatikan Donghae yang sedang menyantap nasi goreng buatannya dengan lahap. Sesekali namja Oktober itu melempar senyum kepada Sungmin. Sampai tidak terasa kotak makan itu telah kosong.

"Ahh. Jinja mashitayo." Donghae meletakkan botol air mineral itu setelah menegaknya.

Sungmin memandang Donghae dan tersenyum dengan lembut. "Jeongmal?"

Donghae mengangguk pasti. "Ne. Masakanmu enak sekali Ming. Boleh jika kau memasakkannya tiap hari untukku." Godanya.

Sungmin terkikik kecil, namun tetap saja raut sedih itu tidak bisa hilang dari wajahnya. "Gomawo Donghae-ah. Kau selalu mencoba membuatku tersenyum saat aku bersedih."

Donghae membawa tangannya untuk mengelus rambut hitam Sungmin. "Tidak masalah, Ming. Aku melakukannya dengan senang hati."

Sungmin menunduk sejenak, lalu menatap Donghae dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku mau." Lirihnya.

"Ne?" Donghae masih belum mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku mau memberimu kesempatan, Hae."

Sungguh, ini kalimat paling indah yang pernah Donghae dengar.

Donghae menatap Sungmin intens. "Ming? Apa kau tidak bercanda? Apa kau benar - benar mau memberiku kesempatan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Seketika itu juga Donghae membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya dengan erat, seolah tidak ada kesempatan lain untuk melakukannya. "Gomawo, Ming. Jeongmal gomawo. Aku janji aku tidak akan menyia - nyiakan kesempatan ini. Gomawo."

Sungmin tersenyum dalam pelukan Donghae, mengelus punggung Donghae dengan lembut. "Ne, Donghae-ah."

Kyuhyun mematuk - matukkan kakinya ke lantai. Dia sedang menunggu Soyou daritadi -di Kantin. Namun gadis itu tidak juga muncul.

_Drrt drrrt._

Segera dia mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Dia menghela nafas berat melihat isi pesan itu.

'Oppa, maaf. Sepertinya rapat dengan anggota cheers akan berlangsung lama. Kita bertemu sepulang sekola saja ne? Annyeong.'

Memutar matanya malas, Kyuhyun memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke taman belakang. Tempat itu memang menjadi tempat favoritnya jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik. Biasanya, Sungmin yang selalu menemaninya ke sana.

Langkah panjang Kyuhyun terhenti saat dia sudah hampir sampai di taman belakang. Kedua manik hitamnya menangkap pemandangan yang menyakiti hatinya.

Menyakiti? Ya. Entah kenapa, hatinya sakit melihat Sungmin berpelukan dengan namja lain. Dia merasa tidak terima di satu sis, tapi merasa lega di sisi lain.

Dia tersenyum miris.

_'Baguslah. Sepertinya lelaki itu bisa membuatmu melupakanku. Semoga dia bisa membahagiakanmu.'_ Kyuhyun bermonolog dalam hati, lalu berbalik mengurungkan niatnya untuk menenangkan diri di taman itu.

* * *

********KyuMin********

* * *

Sudah berhari - hari. Sungmin semakin dekat dengan Donghae, tapi sebaliknya Kyuhyun semakin jauh darinya. Tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang menelponnya setiap hari, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang mengiriminya pesan, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang bermanja - manja padanya, tidak ada lagi Kyuhyun yang selalu menjahilinya. Yang ada hanya Kyuhyun yang selalu bersikap dingin, dan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan Soyou.

Mereka masih berkomunikasi di kelas, namun tidak seintens dulu. Tidak sedekat dulu. Sungmin sangat sedih jika memikirkan hal itu, namun Donghae selalu ada untuk menghiburnya.

"Sungmin-ah."

"Ne? Wookie? Waeyo?"

"Liburan semester ini, Yesung oppa mengajakku untuk berlibur di villanya yang ada di Pulau Jeju. Dia juga menyuruhku untuk mengajak teman - temanku. Apa kau mau ikut?"

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan meringkasnya sebentar -tugas dari Han Seongsaengnim yang tidak bisa mengajar hari ini. "Hmmm. Berapa hari?"

"3 hari. Semuanya gratis. Kau hanya perlu menyiapkan keperluan pribadimu."

Mata Sungmin berbinar mendengarnya. "Woaaah. Jinja?"

Wookie mengangguk. "Jeongmalyo."

"Kalau begitu aku mau. Kkkk"

"Yeayy. Kita akan bersenang - senang nanti. Percaya padaku."

Sungmin mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Ryeowook.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan tugasnya, tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Ryeowook teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hey, Ming. Bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Kyuhyun juga?" Ryeowook sedikit berbisik.

"Huh? Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin kalau dia mau ikut. Sekarang dia seperti menghindari tempat dimana aku berada." Raut sedih mulai terpampang di wajah manisnya.

"Hey. Jangan begitu. Sebentar aku coba dulu ne?"

"Eum." Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

Ryeowook membalikkan badan. "Changmin, Kyu?"

"Ne?" Seru Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Liburan semester ini kalian ada rencana pergi ke mana?"

"Aku sih tidak ada." Jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Aku ingin liburan ke suatu tempat dengan Soyou."

_Deg!_

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar perkataan mereka merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menahan rasa sesak di hatinya.

"Nah. Bagaimana kalu kau ikut aku berlibur di Pulau Jeju?"

"Pulau Jeju? Dengan siapa?"

"Yesung oppa, Sungmin juga akan ikut."

Changmin yang mendengar Pulau Jeju langsung antusias mengiyakan. "Aku ikut."

"Nah. Changmin juga. Kau juga boleh mengajak kekasihmu Changmin-ah."

"Ah. Oke. Aku akan mengajak Victoria."

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir lagi.

_'Ada Sungmin, apa Donghae akan ikut juga?'_

"Apa aku boleh mengajak Soyou?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Boleh saja, Kyu. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baik aku ikut."

"Yeayy." Ryeowook memekik senang. "Baiklah. Secepatnya akan aku kabari kapan tanggal tepatnya."

"Oke."

Lalu Ryeowook kembali menghadap depan. "Dia ikut." Bisiknya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggu.k "Aku mendengarnya."

"Hehee, ne Sungmin-ah. Oh iya, Kau bisa mengajak Donghae juga."

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Semakin banyak semakin seru."

"Baiklah."

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Hae."

"Hmm?" Donghae menatap Sungmin sebentar lalu memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Liburan semester ini, Yesung, pacar Wookie. Mengajak kita untuk liburan ke villa miliknya yang ada di Pulau Jeju. Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Wow. Benarkah? Dengan siapa saja Ming?"

"Yesung, Wookie, Changmin, Victoria, Kyuhyun, Soyou dan mungkinn teman Yesung oppa yang lain."

Donghae mengernyit. "Ada Kyuhyun dan Soyou? Kau yakin akan ikut?" Goda Donghae.

Bibir imut Sungmin mengerucut lucu. "Jika kau mau ikut, aku tidak perlu menghawatirkan hal itu bukan?"

"Jadi... Kau mengajakku hanya untuk itu? Agar bisa menemanimu jika sedang cemburu terhadap mereka berdua?"

Sungmin segera menyanggah. "Aniyo aniyo. Ishh. Kau jahat sekali berpikiran seperti itu. Aku benar - benar ingin kau ikut." Sungmin memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hahaaa. Aku bercanda Ming. Aku akan ikut kemana pun asal bersamamu."

Sungmin mencubit lengan Donghae kecil. "Dasar gombal."

"Kkkkkk. Gombal untuk calon pacarku sendiri tak masalah kan?" Godanya lagi.

Sungmin blushing. "Ishhh. Menyebalkan."

"Hahahaa. Aku suka melihatmu merona begini." Serunya sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin pelan.

"Sudah - sudah. Lanjutkan saja mengemudi dengan baik. Aku masih sayang nyawaku."

"Ahahaa. Arraseo nona Lee yang manis." Donghae terkikik kecil.

* * *

************KyuMin************

* * *

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan darat dan udara, mereka sampai di villa Yesung. Villanya sangat besar dan bagian belakangnya langsung berhadapan dengan pantai. Pemandangan di sekitarnya juga sangat indah.

"Waaaah. Oppa villamu sangat bagus." Pekik Ryeowook.

"Ne chagiya. Untuk itu aku mengajak kalian kemari. Ah, iya. Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu." Ujar Yesung. Mereka saat ini sedang ada di ruang tengah villa itu.

"Di sini ada 5 kamar. Jadi 1 kamar bisa diisi 2 atau 3 orang." Tambahnya.

Setelah percakapan kecil akhirnya diputuskan, Sungmin sekamar dengan Wookie dan Leeteuk -pacar teman Yesung, Kangin. Soyou sekamar dengan Victoria. Yesung dengan Kangin dan Donghae. Sedangan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu, nanti malam kita akan begadang. Kkkk."

"Hehee, ne baiklah."

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke kamar masing - masing dengan barang bawaannya. Setelah mereka semua tidur siang hingga menjelang sore, mereka mempersiapkan pesta kecil - kecilan untuk nanti malam.

"Wah. Di sini juga bisa melihat _sunset_." Kagum Victoria memandang langit yang berwarna orange kemerahan itu.

"Wah. Iya. Ini sangat indah." Seru Leeteuk, setuju.

Menikmati indahnya sunset dari taman belakang sejenak, mereka kembali mempersiapkan alat dan bahan. Meja dan kursi sudah di tata. Tidak lupa sebuah sebuah tikar juga digelar di hamparan pasir itu.

Jagung, goguma, sosis dan marsmallow menjadi menu utama mereka. Kayu bakar dan minyak pun sudah siap.

Menjelang malam. Mereka siap dengan kegiatan 'mari membakar jagung, goguma, sosis dan marsmallow'. Diiringi dengan candaan - candaan kecil menambah kehangatan malam itu.

Setelah semuanya sudah selesai dibakar mereka memulai acara makan bersama di meja makan yang tadi sudah di persiapkan.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, sesuai pasangan mereka masing - masing. Meski pun sedari tadi mereka bercengkrama, tapi di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masih ada sedikit kecanggungan. Apalagi sebenarnya mereka juga cemburu melihat kedekatan satu sama lain dengan pasangannya. Kyuhyun cemburu dengan Donghae, Sungmin pun cemburu dengan Soyou.

"Jadi, Soyou ini kekasih Kyuhyun ya?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Soyou tersenyum kecil. "Hehee, ne."

"Wah. Kalian memang serasi."

"Gomawo eonni. Eonni juga sangat serasi dengan Kangin oppa." Jawab Soyou.

"Hahaa. Gomawo. Lalu, Sungmin? Kau kekasih Donghae?"

"Uhuk." Tiba - tiba Kyuhyun tersedak mendengar hal itu.

"Oppa, gwaenchana?" Tanya Soyou.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Gwaenchana, hanya tersedak." Ujarnya lalu menegak air minumnya.

"Aniyo eonni. Aku hanya berteman dengan Donghae." Jujur Sungmin.

"Teman yang sebentar lagi akan berubah status menjadi kekasih kah?" Goda Kangin.

Donghae tersenyum kecil. "Ya. Bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Donghae-ya. Kau ini." Protes Sungmin.

"Hahaa, kalian ini lucu sekali. Lagipula kalian memang serasi. Langsung saja diresmikan. Kenapa menunggu lama - lama. Kkk." Victoria ikut - ikutan menggoda Donghae dan Sungmin.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan kekasihku." Changmin menimpali.

"Yak! Kenapa kalian malah menggodakku dan Donghae." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahaa." Mereka semua tertawa riang. Ah, sebenarnya tidak semua, pengecualian untuk Kyuhyun.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi malam ini dengan bermain _game_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _lucky card_?" Usul Kangin.

Mereka sedang duduk melingkar, bersebelahan dengan pasangan masing - masing -di atas tikar yang tadi sudah digelar.

"_Lucky card_? Apa itu?" Tanya Victoria.

"Begini. Permainan jadi kita ambil kartu dari as sampai- Kangin mengambil jeda untuk menghitung jumlah orang di sana. -sampai sepuluh. Lalu kartunya akan diacak dan dibagikan untuk masing - masing orang di sini. Setelah itu satu orang akan menyebutkan dua nomor untuk melakukan sesuatu. Semisal pemegang nomor lima harus memberi uang 1000won kepada pemegang kartu As, dan sebagainya. Bisa dimengerti?"

"Yaya. Sepertinya akan seru." Changmin setuju.

"Baik aku juga setuju." Ryeowook dan yang lainnya pun setuju.

"Kalau begitu kita mulai sekarang." Setelah mengambil kartu As sampai kartu nomor sepuluh, Kangin mengacak kartu itu dan membagikan satu per satu kepada yang ada di sana.

"Baik. Yang mendapat giliran pertama aku ya? Nanti dilanjutkan Leeteuk, Changmin, Victoria, Yesung, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Donghae, Soyou dan Kyuhyun, Setuju?"

"Oke." Seru mereka bersama.

Kangin mengangguk. "Baiklah, pemegang kartu nomor tiga, silahkan mencabut bulu kaki pemegang kartu nomor sepuluh."

Yesung membulatkan matanya. "Sial, aku pemegang kartu nomor sepuluh, Hyung!"

"Hahahahaa. Tidak ada protes Yesung-ie. Itu tandanya kau memang sedang tidak beruntung. Hahaaa."

"Hahaa, aku pemegang kartu nomor tiga oppa." Seru Victoria dengan tawa kepuasan.

"Baik. Yesung dan Victoria silahkan ke tengah." Seru Kangin.

"Sialan." Umpat Yesung, lalu dengan malas menuju ke tengah lingkaran.

Yesung berdiri, lalu Victoria berjongkok. Bersiap untuk mencabut bulu kaki Yesung.

Lalu..

"Aaaakh." "Huh huh." Yesung berjengkit - jengkit, mencoba mengelus kakinya yang bulunya sudah dicabut -tidak hanya satu, mungkin lima- oleh Victoria.

"Bahahahahahaa." Mereka semua tertawa terbahak melihat Yesung yang sedang menahan sakit di kakinya.

"Hahaahahaa. Baik Yesung dan Victoria silahkan kembali ke tempat."

_'Sial, ini benar - benar sakit.'_ Yesung terus mengusap kakinya.

Sekarang giliran Leeteuk yang mengacak kartu dan membagikannya. "Hmmm. Pemegang kartu nomer lima." Leeteuk mengambil jeda memikirkan apa yang harus ia perintahkan.

_'Yes, itu nomerku. Ayo beri aku perintah untuk mencabut bulu hidung siapa pun yang ada di sini.'_ Seru Yesung di dalam hatinya.

"Pemegang kartu nomer lima, harus memberi uang 10.000 won kepada pemegang kartu nomor tujuh."

"Mwoyyaaaaa? Aku pemegang kartu nomor lima!" Geram Yesung.

"Hahahahahaha." Mereka semua tertawa lagi.

"Sepertinya Yesung hyung memang sedang tidak beruntung. Hahaa." Seru Changmin.

"Dan, akulah nomor tujuh. Hahahaaa." Kangin mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Andwae, aku tidak mau member uang 10.000won padamu. Jangan - jangan kalian bersekongkol ya?" Protes Yesung pada Leeteuk dan Kangin.

"Yak! Kau lihat sendiri kartunya diacak. Mana bisa bersekongkol. Sekarang mana uang 10.000wonnya?" Kangin tidak mau kalah.

"Hahahaa." Yang lain hanya terbahak melihat kemalangan Yesung.

"Hahh. Baiklah. Ini!" Dengan berat hati Yesung menyerahkan selembar uang 10.000won kepada Kangin."

"Hahahaa." Mereka tertawa lagi.

Setelah Changmin mendapat giliran dan ternyata mengharuskan Ryeowook untuk menjitak Donghae sebanyak 20 kali. Dan Victoria yang berhasil membuat Leeteuk menyuapi 10 butir jagung mentah untuk Changmin. Akhirnya kini giliran Yesung yang memegang kendali.

Setelah selesai mengacak dan membagikan kartu, Yesung berpikir keras untuk membalas dendam. Kkkkkkk

"Baiklah, pemegang kartu nomor empat."

_'Itu kartuku.'_ Batin Sungmin.

"Silahkan... Hmmm. Sebentar aku berpikir dulu." Yesung menggosokkan jempol dan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

"Yak! Palli hyung." Protes Kyuhyun tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Nomor empat, silahkan berciuman dengan pemegang kartu nomer enam!"

"MWOO?"

.

.

* * *

**...TBC...**

* * *

.

.

Gimana Chap 6nya? hehehehe

Thanks buat :

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AnitaDwi, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, DIANA, adindasungmin, Rima KyuMin Elf, HachiBabyMinnie, 137Line, dming, chiikyumin, Diitactorlove, pitafull, baby ming101, poutyming137, maria8, Ayu Kamilah, fennyfenny, KyuPuyuh137, kmkyumin, mingming, choikm137, hyuknie, SPARKYUMIN-08, fieKM, Kyunie0203, chosungmin, KyuHaeMin, beMINe, Zhang Ary, joyer137, cho minyu, minimiin, chokyu, Mitcloud, desi2121, Hyugi Lee, wie137, sitara1083, kyuminnnnnn, DillaKyuMin, QQ KyuminShipper, revaelf, Lee minlia, diitactorlove, kyuqie, sholaniadinara, maria8, Kyurin Minnie, leefairy, GaemAziKyu, BoPeepBoPeep137, jouleypeetz, mingming, km137, Azalea Cloud77, eonni kyuhyuniverse, cloudYS, kwiyoming, leefairy, KimRyeonii, 1, vnovgyu, HachiBabyMinnie, Lee minlia, ****jouleypeetz, **** evilbunny, kyuti, DIANA, hyujae lee, Yhana Emng Gokill, Park Min Rin, nurichan4, Tiasicho, Fariny, fymuthia, ZaAra evilKyu, Rilianda Abelira, adilaelf, okta, 137137137, hyunyoung, Love Clouds, kyuvielf, rinrinsmfly91, thiafumings, AegyoAutis, MINNIEVIL137, eonni kim kyuna, fennyfenny, KyuMinEvilBunny,, kim ryeosa wardhani, kms, kyutmin, SSungMine, michancassie3, ayyuannisa1, myeolchikyu, herulliu, Kang eun seok, Inna137, fymuthia , haeyha, Lida, Park Ha Mi, sholaniadinara, Vhentea, minako yoshida, Cho Kyumin shipper , rianaClouds, Hana, diamond, reaRelf, dan para Guest.**

yang udah nyempetin review, aku baca semua kok reviewnya. Banyak yg suka ya sama HaeMin? kkk

Yang mau KyuMin bersatu tenang dulu ya, semua kan butuh proses, hehehe

Sekali lagi makasii banyak buat yang udah review, kalian semangatku buat terus ngelanjutin FF ini^^

Gomawo~

SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER

**Regards,**

pinkvirga


	7. Chapter 7

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Hurts

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), Kim Ryeowook (**yeoja**), Yesung (**namja**), Shim Changmin (**namja**), Victoria Song (**yeoja**), Leeteuk (**yeoja**), Kangin (**namja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, ChangToria, YeWook, KangTeuk, KyuYou etc.**

**Part : 7**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

* * *

**.**

* * *

"MWO?"

"Haaah?"

"_What?_"

Semua yang ada di sana terkejut dan membelalakkan mata mendengar pernyataan Yesung.

"Yesung hyung! Kau gila eoh?" Kyuhyun mulai protes.

Yesung malah membuat ekspresi datar. "Eoh? Kau pikir mencabut bulu kaki orang itu tidak gila?"

"Aisshhh. Tapi hyung! Aku pemegang kartu nomor enam."

Sungmin mematung mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Yesung bukannya mengasihani Kyuhyun, malah tertawa lebar. "Hahahaa. Itu sih deritamu. Bukannya aku tadi juga sudah menderita?"

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aishh. Kau sangat menyebalkan, hyung!"

"Sudahah, jangan banyak protes. Cepat ke tengah." Perintahnya lagi.

"Aiishhh.." Kyuhyun melangkah ke tengah dengan masih mengeluarkan protes dari mulutnya.

"Yesungi, sepertinya berciuman itu terlalu berlebihan. Kau harus memikirkan perasaan Soyou juga kan?" Bisik Ryeowook pada Yesung.

Yesung tetap tak terbantahkan. "Berlebihan bagaimana? Menurutku biasa saja chagi. Lagipula kita belum tahu siapa pemegang kartu nomor empat kan? Siapa tahu itu Soyou."

"Hahh." Wookie mendesah dan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya menghadapi kekasihnya yang keras kepala itu. "Terserah kau sajalah."

"Baiklah, siapa pemegang kartu nomor empat?"

. . . .

Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Hey, aku bertanya. Siapa pemegang kartu nomor empat?" Ulang Yesung. Semua orang di sana -kecuali Sungmin tentunya- sejujurnya juga sangat penasaran siapa yang memegang kartu nomor empat.

Sungmin meragu, tapi sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dengan perlahan. "A..aku." serunya dengan gugup.

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar suara Sungmin. Bahkan sekarang dia melihat Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya. Ya Tuhan, hatinya serasa mencelos seketika.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sungmin saat gadis itu sudah berdiri di sampingnya -dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Donghae dan Soyou menatap dua orang di tengah itu dengan sedikit tidak rela. Siapa juga yang rela jika kekasihnya dan orang yang disukai akan berciuman dengan orang lain?

"Waah. Yesung Hyung, sepertinya kau ganti hukuman untuk mereka, apa kau tidak kasihan pada Soyou dan Donghae? Mereka pasti akan cemburu melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman." Donghae dan Soyou hanya bisa tersenyum palsu mendengar pernyataan Changmin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku dengar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin juga sahabat dekat kan? Aku rasa tidak masalah jika mereka berciuman. Pasti Donghae dan Soyou bisa mengerti."

_Tak.._

"Ishh. Kau ini keras kepala sekali." Geram Ryeowook.

"Yak! Chagi, kenapa kau malah menjitakku." Yesung mengusap - usap kepalanya.

"Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang keras kepala itu. Ternyata kepalamu bukan hanya besar, tapi juga keras." Sindir Ryeowook.

"Ya Yesungi, kurasa yang dikatakan Changmin benar. Berciuman itu terlalu berlebihan. Kau pasti tidak mau kan kalau Ryeowook diminta untuk berciuman dengan lelaki lain?" Kali ini Leeteuk yang berbicara.

Yesung mulai frustasi mendengar celoteh ketidaksetujuan dari teman - temannya. "Aiiishh. Arraseo arraseo. Oke, aku batalkan hukuman berciumannya, tapi diganti dengan Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin."

"Dan itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi." Seru Yesung saat melihat yang lain akan memulai protesnya lagi.

"Haaah. Baiklah - baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Timpal Kangin.

"Baik, Kyu. Silahkan cium kening Sungmin."

Jantung Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedari tadi berdetak tak normal. Mereka berdua bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk memberikan protes kepada Yesung. Rasanya mereka ingin menolak, tapi di satu sisi juga tidak.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbalik menghadap Sungmin, lalu perlahan membawa kedua tangannya ke atas pundak gadis manis itu dan memutar tubuh Sungmin menghadap ke arahnya.

Donghae menatap nanar ke arah mereka berdua. Ingin sekali menarik Sungmin dari sana. Ingin sekali menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia hanya bisa diam.

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin mendekat dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah dahi Sungmin. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi -begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Apalagi saat bibir tebal itu mendarat tepat di atas dahi indahnya, dia merasa seperti dimasukkan ke dalam lemari es. Tubuhnya dingin seketika dan sendi - sendinya terasa melemas.

Mereka berdua sama - sama memejamkan mata. Mencoba meresapi apa yang sebenarnya hati mereka rasakan. Sedih, gugup, tapi juga bahagia di sisi yang lain. Setelah sekitar 3 detik, Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan seketika itu juga kembali duduk di tempat semula.

Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Dia kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae. Sungmin berusaha menetralkan debaran di hatinya. Gadis itu masih merasakan jelas jejak kehangatan dan kelembutan bibir Kyuhyun. Dia benar - benar merekam kejadian tadi dengan baik.

Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke arah Sungmin. Entah kenapa, ada sedikit rasa menyesal kenapa Yesung tadi membatalkan hukuman untuk mereka berciuman. Sekarang dia malah menatap tepat ke bibir M milik Sungmin.

"Oppa? Gwaenchana?" Tapi suara lembut Soyou membuat dia segera membuang jauh - jauh pemikiran itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk canggung. "Ah ne. Gwaenchana."

"Ayo lanjutkan lagi permainannya." Seru Kangin.

Lalu mereka mulai melanjutkan permainan itu, meski pun sebenarnya Donghae sudah ingin pergi dari tempat itu sekarang.

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Lelaki tampan itu memandang lurus ke depan -menerawang lebih tepatnya, karena pandangannya sama sekali tidak fokus. Sesekali tangannya mengambil batu karang kecil yang bertebaran di pantai itu dan melemparnya ke arah hamparan air asin di depannya.

Donghae, mencoba mencari sedikit ketenangan. Mencoba memperbaiki moodnya yang sedang hancur. Setidaknya deburan ombak yang menggulung pasir berwarna putih itu dan suara angin pantai bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang. Ya, meski pun hanya sedikit.

Dia memisahkan diri dari yang lain yang sedang menonton film di ruang santai. Suasana hatinya benar - benar sangat kacau setelah kejadian tadi.

_Sreet.._

Donghae menatap kesamping, tepat di mana Sungmin duduk. Donghae memandangi gadis itu sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

"Donghae-ah." Panggil Sungmin pelan seraya menatap penuh salah ke arah Donghae.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Bukannya di sana ada Kyuhyunmu?"

"Hae-ah. Mian. Jeongmal Mianhae."

"Untuk apa memina maaf? Bukannya kau melakukannya dengan senang hati? Pasti kau sangat bersyukur bukan, mendapat hukuman yang seperti itu dari Yesung hyung? Iya kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tidak bisa menyanggah ucapan Donghae. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa terus - terusan membiarkan Donghae bersikap dingin padanya. Sungguh, itu menyakitkan.

"Donghae-ah." Air bening itu mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Jangan mendiamkanku. Jangan marah padaku lagi. Hiks."

Donghae tersentak mendapati Sungmin yang mulai terisak.

"Aku benar - benar jahat mengatakan ini padamu. Tapi aku mohon, jika bukan kau yang akan menyembuhkan luka di hatiku, siapa lagi? Aku sedikit demi sedikit sudah mulai mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu, sungguh. Kumohon bertahanlah. Aku minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa cepat menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun denganmu. Tapi kumohon jangan mendiamkanku seperti ini, jangan marah lagi. Hanya kau satu - satunya yang bisa aku jadikan sandaran Donghae-ah. Hanya kau."

Donghae memalingkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin. Kemarahannya tiba - tiba saja menguap saat melihat pipi gadis itu sudah mulai basah.

"Ming."

"Hikss. Mianhae Hae. Jeongmal Mianhae."

Seketika itu juga Donghae segera membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ssttt. Sudah - sudah. Jangan menangis lagi, Ming." Donghae mengusap - usap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut.

. . .

.

Semenjak Sungmin meninggalkan ruangan ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Dia yakin saat ini Sungmin sedang bersama Donghae. Dan entah kenapa hatinya tidak rela dengan hal itu.

"Kyu? Mau kemana?" Tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun tiba - tiba saja berdiri.

"Ah.. Aku mau ke dapur sebentar. Tiba - tiba aku haus." Tentu saja Kyuhyun sedang berbohong.

"Ahh begitu." Jawab Changmin sambil mengangguk paham.

"Perlu aku temani, oppa?"

"Tidak chagi. Kau di sini saja." Jawabnya pada Soyou sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Ya, bagian dapur yang di_design_ menggunakan tembok kaca mempermudah Kyuhyun untuk melihat ke arah pantai dengan leluasa.

Kyuhyun berhenti di sana, saat matanya menangkap dua sosok yang saling berpelukan itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kecemburuan itu langsung memenuhi ruang hatinya. Dia tidak rela melihat Sungmin dipeluk oleh orang lain seperti ini.

. . .

Sungmin melepas pelukannya dengan Donghae lalu menatap pria itu dengan sendu. "Mianhae." Lirihnya.

Donghae tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Ne. Maaf aku sudah membuatmu menangis Ming. Aku hanya terlalu cemburu melihat Kyuhyun menciummu."

"Ming. Aku takut aku tidak bisa meraihmu. Aku takut kau tidak bisa melihatku. Aku tidak bisa berharap apa pun pada hubungan kita yang sangat tidak pasti ini. Untuk itu, bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Sungmin hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Donghae. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk kecil.

Donghae tersenyum. Mengangkat kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Sungmin. Membuat wajah mereka berhadapan, sangat dekat. "Ming." Lirihnya.

"Tolong ijinkan aku menjadi namja chingumu. Aku janji aku akan membahagiakanmu dan akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku. Aku mohon."

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tidak yakin akan menerima Donghae sebagai namja chingunya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau terlalu egois untuk membuat Donghae menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Meski pun tidak yakin, Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan pada diri dan hatinya sendiri bahwa Donghae bisa membahagiakannya dan bisa menggantikan tempat Kyuhyun. Akhirnya gadis manis itu mengangguk kecil. "Ne Donghae-ah. Aku mau menjadi yeoja chingumu."

Hati Donghae membuncah seketika. Perasaan bahagia ini tidak bisa digantikan oleh apa pun. Tapi dia masih berusaha bersikap tenang. Mencoba tidak bersikap berlebihan di depan Sungmin.

"Gomawo Sungmin-ah. Jeongmal Gomawo." Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Mereka lalu terdiam. Mencoba menyelami apa yang tersimpan di dalam mata orang di hadapannya. Perlahan Donghae membawa wajah Sungmin mendekat dengan wajahnya. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bibir mereka bertemu.

Refleks kedua pasang mata itu tertutup. Donghae sedikit melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Sedangkan Sungmin, meski pun dengan perasaan yang masih tidak yakin mencoba membalasnya.

Kyuhyun. Laki - laki itu melihatnya. Melihat semua yang terpampang jelas di pantai itu. Kepalan tangannya mengeras dan rasa cemburu itu dengan anehnya bertambah berkali - kali lipat. Dengan mata yang berkilat menahan cemburu. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

...

...  
..

* * *

Hari ini begitu cerah, karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan - jalan. Sungmin dengan balutan short dress selututnya yang berwarna _soft yellow_ terlihat begitu cantik. Membuat Kyuhyun sedari tadi mencuri pandang ke arah gadis yang selalu digandeng mesra oleh kekasih barunya itu.

"Ehem. Sepertinya pasangan baru kita ini sudah tidak malu - malu lagi untuk bermesraan." Goda Leeteuk pada Sungmin dan Donghae.

Yang digoda hanya tersenyum malu. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi rasanya ingin memisahkan diri dari mereka.

"Yesung oppa. Kau dan Wookie lebih baik berjalan di depan. Kami kan tamu mu. Jadi kau harus menjadi _tour guide_ untuk kami." Seru Victoria dengan ceria.

"Baiklah terserah kalian saja." Yesung menggandeng tangan Wookie dan berjalan di depan sendiri. Diikuti oleh keempat pasangan lain di belakangnya.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit berjalan, mereka sampai di jajaran kios - kios yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris, makanan dan lainnya. Di tempat ini mereka berpisah dengan sendirinya, mengunjungi kios - kios yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Sungmin sedang asik melihat beberapa aksesoris saat sepasang telapak tangan menutupi matanya. "Chagi, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Bisik Donghae mesra di telinga Sungmin.

Perlahan Sungmin berbalik. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah.

Donghae mengangkat tangannya lalu menjuntaikan benda berliontin itu. "Untukmu."

Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk menyentuh yang berbentuk bintang itu. "Hae. Ini sangat indah."

Donghae tersenyum. "Terimakasih kau sudah menyukainya. Berbaliklah, aku akan memakaikannya untukmu."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil, lalu Donghae memasangkan kalung itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Sungmin setelah Donghae selesai memakaikannya dan berbalik menghadap Donghae lagi.

"Sempurna. Kau terlihat makin cantik, sayang." Puji Donghae lalu mendaratkan satu kecupan kecil di pipi Sungmin. Membuat pipi chubby itu bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun yang memang sedari tadi selalu mencuri pandang ke arah pasangan itu mengumpat dalam hatinya. "Sialan! Aku harus memberikan sesuatu untuk Sungmin noona juga."

* * *

...

* * *

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam di dinding. Sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Tapi lelaki itu belum juga bisa memejamkan matanya. Entahlah, mungkin malam ini insomnia sedang ingin membuatnya tidak tidur. Dengan malas Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur, lalu memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar di luar.

'Daripada tidak ada yang dilakukan' batinnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah menuju dapur yang pintunya terhubung langsung dengan taman belakang. Saat dia sampai di sana dia melihat ada sosok seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman belakang itu -dari pintu kaca yg tirainya sedikit tersingkap.

'Noona.' Batinnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membuka pintu geser itu, namun dia teringat akan sesuatu yang membuat dia kembali ke kamarnya. Untuk mengambil sebuah selimut dan satu kotak kecil dari dalam laci nakas. Setelah itu dia bergegas untuk kembali ke taman belakang.

Sreeet..

"Eh?" Mata Sungmin sedikit membelalak melihat orang yang tiba - tiba menyelimuti tubuhnya itu sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"K-kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungguh, sungmin merindukan senyum ini. Senyum yang bahkan mampu menghangatkan hatinya. "Kenapa tidak memakai jaket? Di sini sangat dingin. Noona bisa membeku."

"Ah. Itu. Aku memang suka hawa dingin Kyu." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. "Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini?" Lanjut Sungmin sambil mengeratkan selimut yang Kyuhyun pasang di tubuhnya itu.

"Belum tidur lebih tepatnya."

"Hah? Kenapa kau tidak tidur Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ayunan kayu itu. "Entah. Insomnia, mungkin."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan lurus kedepannya kepada wajah cantik di sampingnya. "Noona sendiri?"

Seketika Sungmin langsung gugup. Entahlah. Rasanya aneh. Setelah Kyuhyun mendiamkannya cukup lama, kini namja februari itu kembali mengakrabkan diri dengannya. "Aku terbangun Kyu. Sudah kucoba untuk tidur lagi tapi tidak bisa."

"Hmm. Jadi begitu."

Hening sebentar.

"Noona?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya sekali lagi.

"N-ne?"

"Selamat." Lirihnya.

"Ne? Untuk?"

"Resminya hubunganmu dengan Donghae."

"Ah." Sungmin mengangguk kecil. "Gomawo Kyunie."

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah turun dari ayunan itu lalu tiba - tiba berjongkok.

"K-kyu? Apa yang.." Sungmin tidak meneruskan pertanyaannya saat melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam sakunya. Sebuah kotak.

Setelah membuka kota itu. Kyuhyun segera mengambil isinya dan memakaikan benda itu di pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam. Hanya bisa memandangi kepala Kyuhyun yang menunduk karena memasangkan gelang kaki itu. Gelang kaki yang tadi dibelinya di salah satu kios aksesoris. Gelang yang indah, terbuat dari karang yang diukir sedemikian rupa membentuk rangkaian bunga - bunga kecil yang melingkar sempurna di pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

"Kyu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bertanya saat namja tampan itu sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku membelinya tadi siang. Sangat pas bukan di kakimu?"

Sungmin mengangguk tak sadar.

"Gelang itu sebagai permintaan maafku." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm?"

"Ne. Maaf telah mediamkanmu. Maaf telah berubah menjadi Kyuhyun yang tidak kau kenal. Maaf."

Hati Sungmin berdesir mendengarnya. Gadis bergigi kelinci itu memandang lekat tepat di wajah Kyuhyun dan tiba - tiba matanya menghangat. Air bening itu sedikit demi sedikit mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"K-kyu." Lirihnya. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedikit menunduk segera memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Sungmin.

"Ming." Tangan itu segera terangkat ke atas. Menghapus air mata Sungmin yang mulai menetes.

"Ming. Aku mohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak mau kau menangis karena aku. Jangan menangis Ming." Kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Ssshh. Jangan menangis lagi."

"Hiks. Aku.. Menangis bahagia Kyu. Hiks."

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya. Menempelkan bibirnya di mata Sungmin hingga kelopaknya menutup. Mengecup dengan lembut kedua mata indah itu. Lalu membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Lirihnya.

Sungmin balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, sangat erat. Menyalurkan kerinduan yang menyesakkan hatinya. Membuat rasa sesak itu perlahan menguap digantikan dengan rasa bagahia yang melegakan.

"Saranghae noona. Jeongmal saranghae."

_DEG!_

_._

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

_._

Mian, mian, mian~~~~ maaf baru bisa update sekarang T,T

Dan makasi yang tak terhingga buat yang masih nungguin FF ini. Apalagi yang selalu nyempetin buat review. Kalian bener - bener readers yang baik hati mau meluangkan waktu buat ninggalin review^^

Thanks a bunch for :

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, AnitaDwi, mayasiwonest everlastingfriends, DIANA, adindasungmin, Rima KyuMin Elf, HachiBabyMinnie, 137Line, dming, chiikyumin, Diitactorlove, pitafull, baby ming101, poutyming137, maria8, Ayu Kamilah, fennyfenny, KyuPuyuh137, kmkyumin, mingming, choikm137, hyuknie, SPARKYUMIN-08, fieKM, Kyunie0203, chosungmin, KyuHaeMin, beMINe, Zhang Ary, joyer137, cho minyu, minimiin, chokyu, Mitcloud, desi2121, Hyugi Lee, wie137, sitara1083, kyuminnnnnn, DillaKyuMin, QQ KyuminShipper, revaelf, Lee minlia, diitactorlove, kyuqie, sholaniadinara, maria8, Kyurin Minnie, leefairy, GaemAziKyu, BoPeepBoPeep137, jouleypeetz, mingming, km137, Azalea Cloud77, eonni kyuhyuniverse, cloudYS, kwiyoming, leefairy, KimRyeonii, 1, vnovgyu, HachiBabyMinnie, Lee minlia, jouleypeetz, evilbunny, kyuti, DIANA, hyujae lee, Yhana Emng Gokill, Park Min Rin, nurichan4, Tiasicho, Fariny, fymuthia, ZaAra evilKyu, Rilianda Abelira, adilaelf, okta, 137137137, hyunyoung, Love Clouds, kyuvielf, rinrinsmfly91, thiafumings, AegyoAutis, MINNIEVIL137, eonni kim kyuna, fennyfenny, KyuMinEvilBunny,, kim ryeosa wardhani, kms, kyutmin, SSungMine, michancassie3, ayyuannisa1, myeolchikyu, herulliu, Kang eun seok, Inna137, fymuthia , haeyha, Lida, Park Ha Mi, sholaniadinara, Vhentea, minako yoshida, Cho Kyumin shipper , rianaClouds, Hana, diamond, reaRelf, Cho meiwa, rinrinsmfly9, clarakyumin , tarry24792, nova137, sholaniadinara, harinlCHO, Kang Eun Seok, fymuthia, jouleypeetz, nonkyu, lia, ChoHuiChan, kyuminbutts, trioktaviani3, adilaelf, Tiasicho, diamond, tripler lee, Intan Ayu Lestary, Dongrim88, tweetyairy, oktobasariheti, zaAra eviLKyu, Inna137, fuji, itachan dan para Guest.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf jika ada yang belum kesebut**

**..**

**Tetep review ne?^^**

**..**

**.Big Love and Warm Hug.**

**Regards,**

pinkvirga


	8. Chapter 8

**Complicated Love**

**Genre : **Romance, Friendship, Hurts

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin (**yeoja**), Cho Kyuhyun (**namja**), Soyou SISTAR (**yeoja**), Lee Donghae (**namja**), Kim Ryeowook (**yeoja**), Yesung (**namja**), Shim Changmin (**namja**), Victoria Song (**yeoja**), Leeteuk (**yeoja**), Kangin (**namja**), etc.**

**Pairing : KyuMin, HaeMin, ChangToria, YeWook, KangTeuk, KyuYou etc.**

**Part : 8**

**Warning : **Genderswitch, GJ, Tidak sesuai EYD, OOC, TYPOs

**Disclaimer : **KyuMin is destiny and belong to each other.

**.**

* * *

**..**

* * *

Dua orang itu berjalan beriringan di pinggir pantai. Sesekali saling melempar senyum hangat, yang sama - sama dirindukan oleh keduanya.

"Sepertinya sudah lama sekali kita tidak seperti ini." Seru Kyuhyun sambil mengayunkan tangannya dengan sungmin yang saling terpaut.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil. "Kau yang memulai. Mendiamkanku seperti itu."

"Mianhae. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Apalagi sampai membuatmu menangis seperti tadi. Mianhae." Ujar Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, "Sudah, jangan dibahas lagi. Yang penting sekarang Cho Kyuhyunku yang paling menyebalkan sudah kembali seperti semula."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Menggunakan satu tangannya yang bebas untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"Noona tidak lelah berjalan? Mau duduk sambil menunggu _sunrise_?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Eum. Kajja kita duduk di sana." Ujar Sungmin menunjuk daerah pantai yang tidak terkena air.

"Tempat ini sangat indah, aku rasa aku akan betah jika tinggal di sini."

"Ne, benar. Kita harus sering - sering membujuk Yesung hyung untuk membawa kita berlibur kemari."

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Kkkk."

Diam sejenak, mereka menatap lurus ke depan. Di mana cahaya keemasan itu mulai muncul. Membuat hamparan air laut di depan mereka menjadi berkilauan. Perlahan Sungmin berdiri, merentangkan tangannya dan sedikit menengadahkan wajahnya, menyambut hangatnya sinar mentari pagi.

Entah dorongan dari mana. Melihat Sungmin seperti itu, tiba - tiba Kyuhyun ikut berdiri dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"K-kyuu?" Sungmin tersentak dan segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Berpapasan langsung dengan wajah damai Kyuhyun yang tengah terpejam di pundaknya.

"Hmm. Biarkan seperti ini dulu. Aku merindukan noonaku."

Sungmin tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyunnya yang manja sudah kembali. Benar - benar kembali.

"Aigooo~~ kau manja sekali eoh?" Sungmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun sebentar lalu kembali memandangi hamparan air asin di depannya. Menikmati angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajahnya.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak lebih cepat saat merasakan pelukan Kyuhyun sedikit mengerat. Membuat tubuhnya benar - benar tak berjarak dengan namja tampan itu. Menunduk, Sungmin memandang lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di perutnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya, ikut memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

Ingatan Sungmin melayang ke beberapa saat tadi. Saat dia menangis dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun mengatakan saranghae padanya. Ya, meski pun Kyuhyun sudah sering kali mengucapkan kata itu, tapi Sungmin merasa ada yang berbeda. Kyuhyun sepertinya sangat tulus mengucapkan kata itu. Namun Sungmin tidak mau terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia tidak mau berharap lebih. Kyuhyun sudah kembali seperti semula, itu saja sudah cukup untuk saat ini.

"Noona." Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar memanggilnya lirih.

"Kau melamun?"

"Ah, aniyo~ Waeyo Kyunie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "Dasar tukang bohong." Ujarnya, membuat bibir Sungmin mengerucut lucu.

"Noona, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

Kyuhyun mengecup pundak Sungmin sekilas sebelum melepas pelukannya dan berdiri di samping Sungmin. Membuat jantung Sungmin semakin berdetak tak karuan karena perbuatannya itu.

Melihat ekspresi terkejut Sungmin, Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. "Waeyo noona?" Tanyanya pura - pura tidak mengerti.

Sungmin menjawab dengan gugup. "Ah~ gwaenchana Kyunie. Apa yang mau kau tanyakan?"

"Apa noona benar - benar mencintai Donghae hyung?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya. "Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, seingatku dulu kau pernah bilang kalau kau sedang menyukai seseorang kan? Kenapa tiba - tiba kau berpacaran dengan Donghae hyung?" Desak Kyuhyun. Sepertinya dia sedang ingin membuat Sungmin mati kutu.

"Ah... Itu.. Bukankah waktu itu aku belum menyebutkan siapa orang yang aku suka? Jadi, mungkin saja orang itu Donghae kan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Tapi sepertinya feelingku mengatakan itu bukan Donghae hyung."

"Kkkk. Kenapa yakin sekali? Tidak menutup kemungkinan memang Donghae orangnya."

"Kau ini. Kenapa tidak mengaku saja sekarang dan menceritakan semua padaku? Bukankah noona sudah berjanji suatu saat akan memberitahuku siapa orang yang noona sukai itu."

Sungmin mengehela nafas. "Tidak sekarang Kyunie. Bahkan aku sudah tidak berniat lagi untuk menceritakan siapa dia padamu. Orang itu sudah bahagia bersama kekasihnya."

_'Tidak noona, bahkan sekarang kau sudah membuat orang itu juga jatuh cinta padamu.'_

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

"Entahlah. Aku sudah tidak mau berharap lagi padanya. Lagi pula aku sudah menerima Donghae menjadi namjachinguku. Aku akan berusaha mencintainya." Hati Kyuhyun seperti tercubit mendengar pernyataan Sungmin barusan.

"Tapi noona. Aku ingin sekali mengetahui siapa laki - laki itu. Ceritakan padaku sekarang ne?" Kyuhyun mulai memaksa lagi.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Andwaeyo~"

"Ceritakan atau aku akan menghukum noona."

"Mwoya? Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Oke. Kalau itu maumu." Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Membawa gadis imut itu menuju ke depan. Setelah itu menyipratkan air laut ke arah Sungmin.

"Yak! Kyu. Aishhh aku jadi basah semua Kyunieee." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hahahaha." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan tertawa renyah. "Salah sendiri noona tidak mau cerita."

"Aishhh. Jahat sekali." Sungmin memalingkan tubuh dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Yaaa noona." Kyuhyun mengikuti Sungmin. "Aku kan hanya bercanda, kenapa noona marah."

Sungmin tetap diam dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia menunduk lalu berbalik, membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Yak! Noonaaaa~ kau membuat aku jadi basah juga."

"Hahaa. Rasakan saja." Sungmin menjulurkan lidahnya lucu.

Jadilah dua orang itu sekarang perang air. Saling menyerang satu sama lain dan membuat baju serta tubuh mereka menjadi basah.

"Chagiyaaa." Suara itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berhenti dari kegiatan merkea dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

Suasana mendadak menjadi kaku. "Donghae~ya." Lirih Sungmin.

Donghae tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Aku kira kau dimana. Tadi aku mencarimu di kamar, tapi Soyou bilang kau tidak ada." Donghae mengacak rambut Sungmin, membuat hati seseorang yang ada di sana menjadi panas seketika.

"Ah. Mianhae jadi membuatmu bingung. Aku keluar bermaksud mencari udara segar lalu aku bertemu Kyunnie." Donghae menatap ke arah Kyuhyun saat Sungmin menyebut namanya dan dibalas dengan senyuman kaku ala Cho Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo sudah menjaga Sungminku." Seru Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Tak masalah." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan dingin. Sebenarnya dia sangat tidak rela mendengar Donghae menyebut Sungmin dengan Sungminku.

Donghae merangkul pundak Sungmin mesra. "Sayang, hari ini hari terakhir kita di sini. Aku berencana mengajakmu jalan - jalan berdua, kau mau?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati melihat adegan di depannya. Sepertinya Donghae sengaja membuatnya cemburu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan Donghae bergantian. Lalu mengangguk. "Ne Donghae~ah."

"Gomawo chagi." Donghae mengecup kepala Sungmin sekilas. "Chaa, kalau begitu ayo kita siap - siap."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil.

"Kyuhyun, aku tinggal dulu ya."

Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun, Donghae segera membawa Sungmin berjalan bersamanya. Tapi baru sekitar sepuluh langkah mereka berjalan, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eum?" Donghae menatap Sungmin penuh tanya.

"Hmm. Hae, bolehkah aku berbicara sebentar pada Kyunnie? Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya."

Ingin sekali Donghae berkata tidak, tapi pada akhirnya dia mengangguk kecil. "Ne. Aku tunggu di sini."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Gomawo Hae." Lalu segera berbalik ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnieya."

Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap lurus ke arah laut membalikkan tubuhnya. "Noona?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut, Kyuhyun menghampirinnya. "Ada apa? Bukankah kau harus bersiap - siap?"

"Eum. Entahlah. Aku rasa aku harus menyampaikan ini padamu."

Kyuhyun diam, menunggu Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ya, meski pun aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau mendiamkanku kemarin - kemarin. Tapi bisakah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan penuh perngharapan. Membuat Kyuhyun ingin memeluk gadis itu saat itu juga. Tapi dia menahannya.

"Ne? Katakan saja apa yang noona mau." Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Eum. Aku mohon jangan pernah mendiamkanku seperti itu lagi. Kau... Kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling aku sayangi di hidupku dan-" Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah menarik tubuhnya dalam pelukan hangat.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dengan erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin. "Mian." Lirihnya.

"Mian mian mian. Aku tidak tahu aku sudah membuat noona sakit, maafkan aku noona."

Sungmin tersenyum haru, sangat bahagia sampai rasanya ingin meledak."Gwaenchana Kyunnie."

Sungmin mengelus punggung Kyuhyun lembut, lalu mengendurkan pelukan mereka dan menatap tepat ke manik indah Kyuhyun. "Yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali. Jangan pernah diulangi lagi ne?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "Aku janji."

"_Good boy_." Ujar Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. Membuat mereka berdua terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Donghae menungguku." Ada perasaan kecewa dan tak rela di hati Kyuhyun saat Sungmin mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Hmm. Nikmatilah waktumu bersamanya, selamat bersenang - senang noona."

"Gomawo Kyunnie. Kau juga harus menghabiskan hari ini bersama Soyou. Ini hari terakhir kita di sini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Eum."

"Annyeong Kyunnie."

"Ne noona, annyeong."

Kyuhyun memandangi Sungmin yang berjalan menjauhinya sampai gadis itu bergandengan tangan dengan Donghae dan semakin menjauh.

"Haaaaah." Dia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Berusaha membuang rasa sesak di dadanya.

* * *

...

* * *

"Kalian sudah baikan?"

"Eum?" Sungmin mengalihkan fokusnya pada semangkuk _ice cream_ coklat yang sedang ia nikmati, ke arah Donghae.

"Kau, dan Kyuhyun."

"Ahhh." Sungmin mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ne Donghae-ah. Tadi pagi."

"Pantas saja _mood_mu sepertinya bagus sekali."

Sungmin sepertinya menangkap nada cemburu dalam nada bicara Donghae. Dia tersenyum, meraih jemari Donghae yang ada di atas meja. "Aku yeojachingumu sekarang. Jangan khawatir. Tidak perlu cemburu dengan Kyunnie. Kau tahu kan persahabatan aku dan Kyunnie memang sangat dekat?"

"Hmm. Dan aku juga tahu kan pernah dan mungkin masih menyukainya."

"Donghae-ah. Bisakah jangan membahas masalah ini?"

Donghae menghela nafas dalam. "Dan bisakah kau mulai melihatku di sini? Membuka hatimu untukku?"

"Itu yang sedang aku lakukan sekarang. Berusaha membuka hatiku untukmu. Aku sudah menerimamu menjadi namjachinguku, itu berarti aku juga sudah memutuskan untuk membuka hatiku untukmu Hae. Ini butuh waktu, aku harap kau bisa mengerti."

"Yah. Mungkin aku memang yang terlalu berharap padamu."

Sungmin mengelus punggung tangan Donghae lembut. "Mianhae jika aku membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Tapi percayalah Hae, aku benar - benar sedang berusaha."

Hati Donghae melunak. Sepertinya Sungmin memang benar. Dia hanya butuh sabar untuk mendapatkan hati Sungmin. Tapi melihat Sungmin sudah baikan dengan Kyuhyun, membuat kekhawatiran di hatinya menjadi tumbuh lagi.

Donghae manatap dalam ke arah manik cokelat yang indah milik Sungmin. Lalu dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Ne. Aku percaya. Maaf telah meragukanmu."

Sungmin membalas senyum Donghae. "Gwaenchana. Gomawo Hae."

"Eum."

"Hei, kau tidak memakan _ice cream_mu? Lihatlah, sudah hampir mencair."

Donghae menatap _ice cream_nya lalu tersenyum. "Aku tidak mau memakannya jika tidak kau suapi."

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengarnya. "Mwoya? Manja sekali eoh?"

"Ayolah Ming. Sekali ini saja."

Sungmin menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu mengambil mangkuk ice cream milik Donghae. "Aaa." Serunya sambil mengarahkan sesendok ice cream vanilla ke mulut Donghae.

"Hahaa." Donghae tertawa kecil, lalu mulai menerima suapan dari Sungmin.

Sementara Sungmin terus menyuapinya, Donghae memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

_'Semoga kau sudah benar - benar membuka hatimu untukku Min.'_

* * *

...

* * *

"Oppa ingin memesan apa?" Tanya Soyou sambil membolak - balik menu di sebuah _cafe_ di pinggir pantai.

Setelah menyebutkan pesanannya pada pelayan, Soyou kembali bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang dari tadi belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oppa?"

Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak. "Ah. Samakan saja dengan pesanan noona." Jawabnya cepat.

Soyou mengerutkan dahinya. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun memanggilnya noona?

Setelah pelayan _cafe_ itu mencatat pesanan mereka berdua dan berlalu, Soyou mulai bertanya. "Oppa neo gwaenchana?"

"Hm? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku baik - baik saja."

Soyou menggeleng kecil. "Aniyo. Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik - baik saja. Tidak fokus sama sekali. Kau selalu melamun, bahkan kau memanggilku dengan sebutan noona."

**Deg.**

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Soyou. "Eoh? Kapan aku memanggilmu noona?"

"Tadi. Apa kau sedang memikirkan orang lain?"

_'Mianhae Soyou-ah. Dari tadi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sungmin noona.'_

"Ahh. Aniyo. Mungkin aku hanya sedang merindukan noonaku. Kau tahu kan? Noonaku yang bernama Cho Ahra. Dia sedang kuliah di Paris. Dua tahun terakhir ini dia tidak pulang. Ya. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi salah bicara. Maaf jika sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Soyou mengangguk, meski pun sebenarnya dia yakin Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Sejujurnya Soyou sudah lama memendam curiga. Dan dia yakin, pasti ada sesuatu di antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Tatapan mereka, cara mereka berinteraksi, cara Kyuhyun membicarakan Sungmin. Dia sudah tahu dari awal, bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, mereka menyantapnya dalam diam. Hanya diselingi obrolan singkat. Sepertinya tidak ada topik yang menarik untuk dibicarakan.

Sekitar dua puluh menit setelahnya, mereka meninggalkan cafe itu dan berjalan menuju pantai. Soyou mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di tumpukan batuan besar di pinggir pantai. Kyuhyun hanya menurut saja.

"Oppa?"

"Hm?"

"Aku rasa hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa dilanjutkan."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Ne?" Serunya sambil menatap ke samping. Ke arah Soyou yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Soyou tersenyum. "Oppa, aku tahu kau tidak ada perasaan apa pun padaku."

"Soyou-ah. . ."

"Mungkin saat itu oppa hanya tertarik saja padaku. Aku merasa aku sangat jahat sekali jika tidak segera mengakhiri hubungan ini. Karena sejujurnya aku pun tidak memiliki perasaan apa pun padamu. Aku menerimamu waktu itu karena aku pikir kau benar - benar menyukaiku dan aku berharap bisa menyukaimu juga. Awalnya aku sempat optimis dengan hubungan kita dan berfikir akan meneruskan dan mencoba menyayangimu secara perlahan. Tapi, bagaimana hubungan ini bisa dilanjutkan bila hanya aku yang berusaha mempertahankan? Sedangkan kau tidak."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Soyou-ah apa maksudmu?"

Soyou menatap Kyuhyun. "Oppa, kau tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku tahu siapa orang yang sebenarnya selalu ada di hatimu." Seru Soyou sambil diselingi senyuman tulus.

Kyuhyun segera mendekap Soyou, memeluknya. "Gomawo Soyou-ah. Maaf jika aku sudah terlalu banyak mengecewakanmu."

Soyou tersenyum dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, mengelus punggung namja itu. "Tidak masalah oppa, aku baik - baik saja. Sungguh."

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Soyou. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku mencintai noona?"

Soyou tersenyum kecil. "Terlihat jelas di matamu."

"Benarkah?"

Soyou mengangguk sekali. "Ne. Bahkan aku melihat cinta itu sebelum kau menyatakan perasaan padaku."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Benarkah? Apa sejelas itu?"

"Ya. Oppa saja yang terlalu lama menyadari perasaan oppa sendiri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Kau benar. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah diambil orang lain." Suaranya melemah.

"Hey." Soyou menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Sejak kapan oppa menjadi orang yang mudah menyerah? Jika kau memang mencintainya, harusnya kau berjuang sampai akhir untuk mendapatkannnya. Bahkan Sungmin eonni dan Donghae oppa baru saja jadian."

"Entahlah Soyou-ah." Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Bahkan Sungmin noona bilang dia akan berusaha melupakan aku. Sungmin noona mengira aku sudah bahagia denganmu. Dan dia bilang dia akan mencoba mencintai Donghae. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Soyou dengan sendu.

"Apa oppa masih yakin kalau Sungmin eonni masih mencintai oppa?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar. Kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Ya."

"Lalu kenapa oppa meragu? Jika oppa memang mencintainya dan yakin Sungmin eonni masih mencintai oppa, rebut dia dari Donghae oppa. Buatlah Sungmin eonni menyadari siapa yang benar - benar dia cintai. Aku yakin oppa pasti bisa."

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Soyou. Pernyataan gadis itu membuat semangatnya untuk mendapatkan Sungmin kembali timbul. "Gomawo Soyou-ah. Aku akan berusaha."

Soyou mengangguk beberapa kali. "Bilang saja padaku jika oppa membutuhkan bantuanku. Kyuhyun oppa hwaiting!"

"Kkkk. Ne hwaiting!"

* * *

...

* * *

Pukul delapan malam mereka sampai di _Incheon Airport._ Setelah berpamitan satu sama lain mereka memisahkan diri menuju tujuan masing - masing.

Kyuhyun, yang masih berpura - pura tetap berpacaran dengan Soyou pulang dengan gadis cantik itu. Ryeowook dan Yesung, Leeteuk dan Kangin, Changmin dan Victoria, juga Sungmin dan Donghae.

"Min-ah, kau ikut ke rumahku dulu, nanti aku antar kau pulang ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk setuju. "Ne Donghae-ah."

Mereka berdua mengendarai taksi untuk sampai di rumah Donghae. Setelah sampai di rumah Donghae, Donghae mengantar Sungmin dengan mobilnya. Donghae sempat memberi tawaran agar Sungmin menginap di rumahnya, tapi Sungmin menolak dengan halus.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, mobil Donghae sudah sampai di depan rumah Sungmin. Mereka berdua turun dari mobil dan setelah membantu membawakan barang - barang Sungmin ke dalam, Donghae langsung berpamitan pulang.

"Chagi, kau istirahat ya. Kau pasti sangat lelah." Donghae mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Ne Donghae-ah. Kau juga. Hati - hati di jalan. Kabari aku jika sudah sampai rumah eum?"

Donghae mengangguk. Memeluk Sungmin dan memberi satu kecupan selamat malam di bibir plump Sungmin. "Jaljayo."

"Eum."

"Aku pulang dulu ne? Annyeong Ming." Seru Donghae sambil berjalan pelan menuju mobilnya, sedangkan Sungmin berdiri di pagar rumahnya.

"Ne annyeong Hae." Jawabnya sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae yang sudah masuk di dalam mobilnya.

Donghae melambai sekali sebelum benar - benar menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Sungmin.

.

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

Kyuhyun sampai di rumahnya sekitar pukul sembilan lebih. Dia segera menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur bersprei putih miliknya.

Dia sangat lelah dan ingin sekali tertidur, tapi, sedari tadi pikirannya terus melayang pada Sungmin. Dia sudah terlepas dari Soyou dan itu membuat dia makin ingin menyatakan perasaannya saat ini juga pada gadis manis itu.

"Aiishhh." Dia bangkit dan meraih ponselnya. Mencari nomor di kontaknya, lalu menelpon nomor itu.

Setelah terdengar bunyi _tuut_ tiga kali, seseorang di sana menjawab panggilannya.

"Yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo Soyou-ah."

"Ne oppa? Kenapa oppa menelponku?"

"Soyou-ah, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sungmin noona. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Soyou tersenyum di seberang sana. "Kkkk.. Oppa, aku kira ada apa."

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah terkekeh. Aku benar - benar tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatiku."

"Kalau begitu temui dia sekarang. Sampaikan semua yang ada di hatimu padanya. Lebih cepat lebih baik bukan?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengarnya. "Yak! Aku belum siap Soyou-ah."

"Lalu kapan kau siap? Menunggu sampai hati Sungmin eonni berhasil dimiliki Donghae oppa? Lalu semuanya terlambat? Begitu eoh?"

"B-bukan begitu Soyou-ah..." Suara Kyuhyun melemah.

"Kalau begitu temui dia sekarang juga."

"Tapi ini sudah malam."

"Siapa yang bilang ini pagi?"

"T-tapi.."

"Pergi temui dia sekarang oppa."

Kyuhyun diam...

Benarkah dia harus menemui Sungmin sekarang juga?

.

.

* * *

...

* * *

.

.

Di sinilah Kyuhyhun sekarang. Di dalam mobilnya. Di depan rumah Sungmin. Di tengah hujan yang tiba - tiba saja mengguyur saat Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan menuju rumah ini.

Kyuhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Sudah jam sepuluh lebih. Dengan tekad yang sebenarnya belum terkumpul sepenuhnya, Kyuhyun merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang di speed dial nomer tiganya.

_Tuuut_

_Tuuut_

_Tuuut_

_Tuuut_

"Yeoboseo." Sungmin mengangkat telponnya.

"Noona. Eum. Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Kyunie? Ah-aniyo. Aku baru saja dari kamar mandi."

"Apa noona sudah akan tidur?"

"Ah ya. Aku lelah, tapi sebenarnya belum mengantuk. Waeyo Kyunie?"

"Ah. Kalau begitu noona istirahat saja. Maaf sudah mengganggumu."

"Aisshh. Sejak kapan kau sungkan padaku eoh? Katakan ada apa! Atau aku akan marah padamu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Menghembuskan nafas beratnya sejenak. "B-bisakah noona turun? Aku ada di depan rumahmu."

"Hah?" Sungmin menuju jendelanya, melihat ke depan rumahnya. Dan benar saja, mobil Kyuhyun ada di sana.

"Ya ampun Kyunie. Sejak kapan kau ada di sana? Bahkan ini sedang hujan. Sebentar ne? Tunggu, aku ke sana sekarang."

_Pip._

Sungmin memutuskan sambungan telpon mereka. Segera mencari payung dan menemui Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin membulat ketika berjalan ke arah gerbang rumahnya. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana, bahkan dia tidak memakai payung.

Buru - buru Sungmin membuka pagar rumahnya dan memayungi Kyuhyun yang sudah basah Kuyup.

"Kyunie, kau mau sakit ya? Babo. Kenapa hujan - hujanan malam - malam begini. Kau kan bisa menungguku, baru keluar dari mobil. Kalau kau sakit kan-

Ucapan Sungmin terhenti. Mata kelincinya membulat sempurna ketika dengan tiba - tiba Kyuhyun sudah menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Entah sejak kapan tangan Kyuhyun sudah memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan erat. Mata laki - laki itu terpejam.

Payung yang Sungmin bawa pun akhirnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun menambah intensitas ciumannya. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dari pinggang ramping Sungmin. Meraih tangan Sungmin dan membawa kedua tangan itu untuk melingkar di lehernya.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut. Membuat Sungmin terbuai dan perlahan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi bibir Sungmin berhenti bergerak saat tiba - tiba dia teringat seseorang.

Donghae.

Kyuhyun membuka mata ketika sadar Sungmin tak lagi membalas ciumannya. Dia melepas ciuman mereka, namun wajahnya masih sangat dekat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun membawa tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae Lee Sungmin."

"Kyunnie..."

"Aku mencintaimu. Mencintaimu sebagai Lee Sungmin, bukan noonaku. Aku mencintaimu Sungmin."

Sungmin diam. Bibirnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar menjawab 'nado saranghae' pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, melepas kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di pipinya, lalu membalik tubuhnya. Baru saja Sungmin berjalan satu langkah. Kyuhyun sudah menahan langkahnya dengan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang.

"Noona. Katakan sesuatu padaku. Kau mencintaiku juga kan?"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Lalu kembali melepaskan kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar erat di perutnya. "Mianhae Kyu." Lirihnya, sebelum benar - benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terpaku di sana. Di tengah hujan yang masih mengguyur.

"Noona..."

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Annyeong~~~~~~^^

Mohon maaf sebesar - besarnya ya baru bisa update sekarang. Gomawo yang masih nungguin, yang ngirim PM, yang mentionin di twitter~ pokoknya makasih buat semua yang masih mau baca FF ini hehehe

Review again juseyo? Biar semangat ngelanjutin next chapnya kkkk

Gomawo readersdeul~^^

See ya next chap

**Regards,**

pinkvirga


End file.
